Breaking Bad habits
by Lyseth
Summary: An ex-summoner named Asiv is called in to deal with Ahri's sexual habits and Ahri becomes annoyed at his actions to convert her from her ways, and strangely enough she can't charm him to get her way out of this one so she must endure what Asiv has in store for her, however things soon go wrong, as dark creatures try to run Asiv off track. [Sona X OC] lemon and language
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, Lyseth here with my first fanfiction ever, "Breaking bad...habits", now yes this is an Sona X OC fanfiction but if there are any lemons at all, they won't be for a few chapters yet.**_

"This is becoming a tedious chore, why are we still bothering with this?" A summoner of the high council questioned,

"She is too change for the better but shows no progress whatsoever." Said another,

"What are your thoughts on this, sir?" Said a female summoner to the head of the council,

The head of the council wore a dark blue robe with silver lining along his sleeves and hood, "Well there is one thing we haven't tried." The head of the council said thinking, he brought out a folder by just snapping his fingers making it appeared out of thin air,

"He is our last option." He said, showing the rest of the council the file within the folder,

"But...he's an ex-summoner, are you sure he'll even do it?" The female summoner asked,

"I'm certain he will...Asiv is our last chance before I choose to give up." The head of the council said,

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Another said,

"We just did." The head of the council said, he wrote out a note and placed it within an envelope,

"Take this to Asiv, he resides within Ionia." The head of the council said to another summoner,

"Right away, sir." The summoner said before running off with the note heading for the teleportation room for Ionia.

At that moment within Inonia

A young man at the age of 21 gazed out his window, he lived in a mansion atop a hill, he had light blue hair that went down a tiny bit past his shoulder blades, he had amber eyes, and wore a black jacket over a purple shirt, and dark gray lightweight sweats, and light gray boots, his figure was slender, in fact it was almost feminine,

He was snapped back to reality by a knock at the front door, he approached the door and opened it, to his surprise it was a summoner,

"Asiv, sir?" The summoner asked,

"Yes? If I may ask, what does the council want with me? If it's about someone taking the rift scuttler home with them again, it wasn't me." Asiv said turning away and walking over to his personal bar pouring himself a drink, he offered the summoner one as well, who graciously declined,

"It's more important than just some crustacean, here." The summoner said, handing him the letter,

It read:

* * *

Dear Asiv,

The institute of war requires your assistance, the champion named, Ahri the nine-tailed fox is giving summoners problems with her antics, we need you back to straighten her out. -Council of the institute of war

* * *

"So lemme get this straight, they need me to deal with some hooker of a fox? What, The pornstar and the prostitute were busy?" Asiv asked, quirking an eyebrow before sipping his mead.

"This is serious, she keeps insisting she wants to change but she doesn't put any efforts into it." The summoner answered,

"What makes the institute think I'm the best choice for this? Don't they know that I'm done with my summoner days?" Asiv asked before pouring himself another glass of the honey sweetened alcohol,

"Because you're the only summoner able to ignore her charms, we don't know how you do it, but the council needs you one last time, look I know what happened in your past, and you can't continue living in it." The summoner replied,

"Say I do this gig for them, what's in it for me?" He asked patiently,

"Uhh...I was never informed of some payment, perhaps I can ask them?" The summoner replied,

"That'd be nice, go ahead and get them up on the summoner sphere, but make the call while I'm in the same room, I want to make sure I here this myself." Asiv replied,

The summoner nodded, pulled a marble sized glass ball from his pocket, the ball enlarged to the size of a basketball, soon the head of the council appeared in view,

"Ah, Summoner Xander, how is the delivery going?" The head of the council asked,

"Well...he asked me a question I had to run by you, he wants to know what's in it for him if he does this." Xander replied,

Asiv could hear the whole thing and heard as the council murmured about some form of payment for his services,

"Alright, if Asiv does this for us, we will personally reward him with a 1 week trip to any location within Valoran." One of the council said, none of their faces could be seen as their hoods shaded out their faces,

Asiv heard this and set down his empty glass with the sound of ice clinking before he approached the sphere,

"Hmm, sounds like a good deal, but one question, since it's a trip to anywhere within Valoran, will it all be paid by the institute? Transportation, Hotel reservations, the whole 9 yards?" He asked,

The council quickly agreed to it, as they knew they were dragging him out of retirement from the institute,

"Sirs and ma'am of the council, I'm in, when shall I start?" He asked,

"You are to start within the 48 hours, good luck." Was all that was said before the ball dimmed and shrank back to marble size,

"Well, I'll get packing right away, knowing that vixen, it'll take longer than 1 day to deal with her." Asiv said,

"She's never seen your face because of your robe when she tried to charm you, she may force herself on you since she'll likely think you're a new guy, so watch it." Xander said before taking his leave,

Asiv packed up all his things and arrived at the institute a couple hours later, as he walked to the main building, he saw a few new faces since he was last here, and a few familiar ones, including his main champ, Hecarim.

"It's been awhile, old friend." Asiv said looking to Hecarim,

The spectral centaur turned towards the voice and saw Asiv, his eyes would've widened if he had any,

"It has been Asiv, I see you've changed since you were last here, you were here about 2 years ago, yet I see you have yet to gain any muscle." Hecarim replied,

"Welp, as long as Cho'Gath doesn't find me appetizing, I think I'm fine with that." Asiv laughed,

"What brings you back here, Summoner Asiv?" Thresh asked, the chain warden slung his chained sickle over his shoulder,

"I'm here on business for the council, regarding a certain nine-tailed fox." Asiv answered,

"I always assumed you didn't like dealing with her." Thresh answered,

"I don't, but the council needs me to, yeah, apparently I'm still the only summoner immune to her charms." Asiv replied,

"If only most were capable of it, then they wouldn't have had to drag you here." Hecarim added,

"So Hecarim, seen any action since I was last here?" Asiv asked,

"Very little if any at all." The shadow of war answered,

Suddenly a blue light surrounded Hecarim and Thresh,

"Hey look at that, some people know good champs when they see 'em, good luck guys." Asiv said as the 2 spectral entities vanished,

Asiv continued on his way, he was look for ZAC who would escort him to his quarters,

After ZAC did so, Asiv set his bag down by his bed, and left once again, he knew his assignment was going to be easy, he's dealt with listening to Draven talk about himself for 4 hours straight, he never thought 1 person could talk about themselves for so long until that happened,

As he was walking through the institute, he was thinking to himself, before he was interrupted by someone next to him clearing their throat,

He snapped back to reality and looked towards the sound, and saw none other than Ahri, she looked at him curiously, her fox ears protruding from her jet black hair twitched slightly in curiosity, and her 9 silk-like tails just floated around aimlessly, her honey gold eyes scanned him both curiously and seductively, but mostly curiously,

"Can I...help you?" Asiv asked the fox-girl,

"Yes, I was wondering if you were looking for a few hours of passion." She purred seductively, he knew she tried to charm him, but it failed miserably,

"Uummm...nope." He said before simply turning away and continuing to walk,

Ahri was dumbfounded, her charms ACTUALLY failed? She figured maybe she didn't use it in a big enough dose, so she tried again,

"C'mon, don't you trust me? Don't you trust little old me?" She tried harder,

"Still no, and if you really are old, definitely not, granny, see ya." He knew this was getting to her and kept her attention, he could tell how much she wanted him,

Ahri balled her fists, puffed her cheeks angrily and stomped her foot, "I don't get it, how is he immune?" She thought to herself,

She had one last trick, and was hoping not to resort to it, but she was desperate, she then ran ahead and blocked his path, "Don't you want to at least touch me?" She asked flashing him a quick glimpse of her cleavage,

"Nope, not really, also ever heard of a bra? It's the newest thing these days." Asiv said, finally Ahri huffed angrily,

"I don't get it! How the hell are you resisting me? Are you gay like Taric is or something?" She asked in pure frustration,

"Actually I'm not, I know your tricks Ahri, they don't work on me." He said before walking around her, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back to her,

"I just need some relief, just help a poor girl out, won't you?" Ahri tried her charm again,

"Again, no effect, also are you sure you NEED relief and not just WANT it?" Asiv replied,

Ahri crossed her arms and sighed angrily, "Look, I'm Asiv, I was called here by the council to deal with your...problems." He answered saying that last word in an awkward manner,

She squealed with delight, though both of them were thinking of her sex life as two different things entirely,

"Ohh~ they got you to be my sex toy?" Ahri asked,

Asiv cringed at the thought, "Fuck no, I'm here to straighten you out, you sex hungry fox."

Ahri felt disappointment, "Great, what're you gonna do? make me not desire sex by shoving some big thing up my ass while I'm tied down and gagged?" She asked,

"Geez, is sex the only thing she thinks about?" Asiv thought,

"No, No. what, you thought this was gonna be a bondage porno? Looks like I got my work cut out for me." He said while rubbing his temples,

"Okay look, I'm here to help you break your habit of always wanting any form of sexual interaction, and no we're not doing it with the classic rubber band on the wrist." Asiv answered,

"Well how are you going to 'help' me?" Ahri asked, growing impatient,

"I have this." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black armband, he put it on her under her sleeve and used the key to lock it in place,

"What's this?" Ahri asked,

"Just an armband, just a gift to get us started." He said,

"Well I have a gift for y-" she purred sensually before she felt a sudden painful shock,

"Ow! What the hell?! What'd you do?!" She questioned angrily,

"Just Heimerdinger's newest invention, I stopped by his lab asking him to create this, every time you think of someone in a sexual way, the armband will shock you, it reads your brain waves and doesn't approve of sexual thoughts, so it'll discipline you every time you think that way." Asiv smirked,

Ahri growled at him angrily, "Get it off me then! I hate this thing!" Ahri stomped her foot like an angry child,

"Whining won't help you, we could take the alternate route where I use a taser on you." He chuckled,

Ahri let out a whiney groan, Asiv knew this was working, and wanted to use it as effectively as possible, so as he walked, Ahri tried making deals with him for its removal,

"What if I let you dominate me with anal se-" _**Bzzt!**_

"What if I let you use me for bonda-" _**Bzzt!**_

"Oh forget it..." She whimpered.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this fanfiction, it's my very first one starring one of my favorite champs in league of legends, please leave a review telling me what you think**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Lyseth here back with another chapter of "breaking bad habits" now I got a PM from someone (who shall remain anonymous) that since Ahri's not completely human yet,**

 **that technically the shock armband is considered animal cruelty, I'd like to point out, it's not, it's like a shock collar, you use it on your dog when they do something they're**

 **not supposed to do, example, digging in the flower bed, shock collar them to avoid this happening, so...Asiv made Ahri his bitch, yeah bad example. XD**

It's been 3 days since Asiv started working with Ahri, and Ahri just doesn't seem to budge, Ahri had tried to take off the armband, she bit at it, tried slipping her wrist through it, everything she could, she even attempted to use a knife to cut it an hour earlier, but Asiv quickly took the blade away from her so she doesn't hurt herself.

Ahri went to the library hoping to find something on the leagues history involving Asiv,

However she found nothing about what could've happened, "Is there something you need assistance with?" a low tone voice said from behind, Ahri turned and saw Nasus standing there placing a few books onto the shelves,

"Um, yes, do you happen to have any books on Asiv, the ex-summoner?" She asked him,

"I'm afraid we do not keep records of individual summoners available to the public, Asiv was a great summoner when he was apart of the institute nonetheless." Nasus replied,

"He was? doesn't seem like it, he's got a sharp tongue and can't show a lady any respect." she pouted,

"I assume you tried to use your charm on him?" Nasus asked,

"N-No! of course not!" Ahri tried to lie.

"I can already see you're in denial, Asiv has never had an unfair reason to insult an individual, and you should know, your charm stands no chance against him." Nasus said as he placed another book on a shelf,

"Yeah, figured that out the hard way." Ahri pouted,

"You should know that Asiv is not an individual who likes being taken advantage of, come, allow me to shine some light onto the subject." Nasus said leading her to one of the tables with a few stacks of books on top,

"Back when Asiv first joined the institute, the council had expected great things of him, and he exceeded their expectations, before my brother Renekton and I joined the league,

we were in constant battle with one another, however Asiv appeared before us stating how he was sent by the council, he explained that our strife would bring the world

to ruins if it continued, he proceeded to explain how our strife could avoid causing damage within the Institute of war, I agreed to this thought Renekton...required some

convincing, as soon as Asiv stated how we would never truly perish within the fields of justice, Renekton agreed as long as he was permitted to kill his opponents in the most brutal ways possible, Asiv simply nodded and brought us here, though Renekton is kept within a cell under the institute." Nasus said,

"And about Asiv's past, why did he quit the institute?" Ahri asked,

"I'm afraid I can not grant you the answer you seek, as this is something I do not have the answer to, all I do know is that it was something that effected him emotionally." Nasus stated.

Ahri was once again left at a dead end, "Can you at least tell me how come you don't simply ask him why?" Ahri asked Nasus,

"It is a matter that I will leave to him to tell or not to tell, I am certain you can get the answer you seek if you give it time and build a bond of trust with him." Nasus said.

Ahri later met with Asiv at the cafeteria, and tried getting him to take off the armband, he simply denied and continued reading her files, so she tried taking it off herself,

"C'mon!... this damn thing won't... come off!" she said between grunts as she struggled, champions and summoners stared as they walked by,

though Asiv did wonder how Lee Sin managed to do so due to being blind, he sighed after bearing with her for 20 minutes and said,

'Okay look, Foxy, if you want that thing off, you have to behave yourself, the more you resist, the longer I'll leave it on." Asiv said sternly

not even glancing away from her files,

Ahri growled at him but then took a deep breath, she worked her best seductive smile and leaned on the table giving anyone across from her a good look down her shirt,

"So you like doing innocent girls? how naughty." she giggled, "Not really, you're just getting annoying." He said in a nonchalant demeanor,

Ahri slumped onto the table pouting,

"Hmph, this Asiv guy, thinks he's SOOOO great, well this asshole's in for more than he bargained for." she though to herself. she cleared her throat to get his attention,

he just sighed, slapping the files down on the table, "what is it Ahri?" he said looking up at her with a slight twitch in his left eye from his frustration,

"Tell me something, are you a virgin?" she asked in a sly manner, "3...2...1..." He counted down right as he said "1", Ahri jumped from a shock in

her armband, "Ugh! why did you put this bullshit armband on me?" she said slumping back in the booth they sat in,

"It's simple, as I've said before, it punishes you for thinking...'kinky' as most say these days." Asiv said, "Just get it off! I hate it!" she pounded her fist on the table,

"Thresh is the only one I know who loves watching others in misery, so far you've been shocked a total of 53 times within the past 3 hours, and your attempts are thwarted by it..." Asiv smirked slightly, "...Now I'm starting to see why Thresh finds it amusing." he finished,

"hmph...asshole." she grumbled under her breath,

Asiv frowned at her response, "Look Ahri, I know you're frustrated, but you have to get control over yourself or who knows what would happen, I'm not saying you have to like me, you can go ahead and hate me, I just don't care I'm just doing what I've been requested to do." Asiv answered sternly.

Ahri huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine, how much longer do I have to wear this armband?" She asked, getting impatient.

"Hmm, I guess I'll leave it on until you can go 1 ENTIRE week without getting shocked." Asiv answered.

"until I can go an entire week?! isn't this cruel and unusual punishment?" She questioned,

Asiv flashed her a look that said, "I don't care, it's staying on."

Ahri grew angrier at his steadfast demeanor, "fuck you." She said under her breath.

"No thanks, nine-tailed sluts aren't my kinda kink." he said knowing this would test her patience further.

"All you do is insult me! what's your problem?!" she said expecting an answer within the next 5 seconds.

"Ahri, look, you and I are from two entirely different perspectives on the matter, I'm just doing what I was asked to do, to straighten out your behavior, this is the only way I can gurantee it." Asiv replied,

"That doesn't answer why you berate and insult me!" she exclaimed, baring her sharp canines.

"The problem, isn't the problem, the problem is your attitude about the problem." Asiv said,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ahri asked,

"It means your attitude is making this into a bigger problem than it actually is." Asiv replied,

She looked back at her behavior over the past few days,

She remembered how even when she'd try to push his buttons he'd just ignore it and move on, or he'd backlash her with his sharp tongue, and realized that his insults were not unprovoked.

Ahri sighed and took a deep breath, "Asiv...I'm...sorry... I just well..." Ahri said with a stutter, he had been so patient with her that she wondered how her actions made him feel on the inside,

"You what?" Asiv asked her,

"I want to change, I really do, but...I don't think I can, every time I feel like I get out of it, almost immediately, I get sucked back into my carnal instinct." Ahri answered,

"Ahri, I never expected you to change overnight, I knew this was gonna happen, I knew it would take awhile, how long is something we won't know for awhile." Asiv answered,

Ahri thought she saw his expression soften momentarily, though she still wondered, "What could've possibly happened in his past that made him so cold?" she thought to herself,

Sona has told her about how Asiv used to be a summoner a few hours after Asiv arrived but something happened that made him back away from the institute, though she did not say what, as she promised Asiv that she wouldn't tell,

"I know this habit of yours will take time to get control over but we mustn't worry about that, right now you REALLY should eat something, you've been so uptight lately, you forgot to even eat." Asiv answered,

Ahri then heard her stomach growl, "You're right...I'll be right back." Ahri said as she left to grab something,

"Oh and Ahri, your attempts to aggravate me, water under the bridge." Asiv replied,

Ahri thought to herself, "I guess he's not that bad, I mean, it's not like he's being cruel, he's doing his best, he's taken away his own time to help me." she thought,

when she returned, she had noticed Asiv was still reading through her files.

"You're still reading my files? doesn't that get boring at all?" She asked him before taking a bite out of her salad,

"Actually it's helping me learn about you better, such as..." before her tails could grab his wrist he lightly swatted one away without even glancing at it,

"Your tails have a tendency to wrap around things subconsciously, better keep that in mind." He said as he wrote it down it a notebook,

"Sorry, guess it's best you do." Ahri said with a giggle,

Asiv gave her a confused look, suddenly she seemed slightly friendlier, he didn't know what kinda trick she was pulling but he wasn't going to fall for it.

"So Asiv, what other tricks do you have to help me get control over myself?" Ahri asked curiously, the armband didn't shock her so Asiv figured she wasn't getting crafty.

"Well we'll keep that armband on you for a couple more days and hopefully we'll see some progress." Asiv said as he closed the file.

"Alright, so, I think we probably got off on the wrong foot, I'm Ahri." Ahri said happily,

"I'm Asiv, and I do think maybe that redo was in order, I'd like to apologize for those shots I took at you, but don't think this'll speed up the removal." He replied.

"I never expected it to do so." Ahri replied.

after the 2 went their separate ways, Asiv returned to his quarters and flopped back on his bed, "Keep it together Asiv, it won't be much longer." Asiv thought to himself, feeling a tad bit frustrated with how difficult Ahri's been,

Ahri on the other hand was starting to feel a bit sexually frustrated, the last time she had any contact for her desires was a week prior to Asiv's arrival, she began whining to herself about how hot and bothered she felt, "Think of something else, think of something else!" Ahri tried to tell herself, flopping back on her bed, she started thinking about Asiv's words about how he never expected her to change overnight, but then her mind began too...wander, she started thinking about Asiv being tied down and her releasing her desires on him, as soon as this came up, she said,

"Oh shit..." **BZZT!** the armband shocked her again, she knew this was going to be a lot harder than she anticipated even after her meeting with Asiv,

she then remembered something Asiv said,

" _Fantasizing about sex with someone will induce a more painful shock, the more sexual you think or act, the more powerful the shock, if you have sexual contact with someone,_

 _it will shock you badly enough that it'll paralyze you for a couple minutes, so I'd watch it._ "

"Dammit...he owes me big for this." Ahri grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**What is up bro's and gals? I'm here with a new chapter though this one isn't as funny as it the other 2 chapters, now someone asked if there'll be any form of jealousy from other female champs, the answer is yes, and she'll be appearing in this chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

Asiv made his way to the dining hall after resting in his room for a couple hours, as he walked in he cringed slightly at the sight of Kog'Maw grotesquely wolfing down his 8 slab of Venison, though Vel'Koz was a mystery as to how he sustained himself, that was until Asiv saw that Vel'Koz used smaller beams from the tips of his tentacles to disintegrate his meal and seemed about as content as a giant eye could look,

Every champion was here, except Nocturne, Renekton, Fiddlesticks and Shaco, as they were deemed too dangerously unpredictable, so they were kept under lock and key at all times,

Asiv got himself a steak and a baked potato along with a mug blackberry mead,

"Summoner Asiv, it has been too long." He heard a female voice in his head, he looked and saw Sona, he then invited her to sit with him,

Sona was one of the few champions he actually opened up to, as most caused him grief such as Teemo, though whenever he had to approach Teemo, he made sure he kept his holy water at hand. (Hurr Hurr Hurr)

"It has been a long time hasn't it Ms. Sona." He replied telepathically, Sona giggled, "I asked you to not be so formal."

"Sorry, force of habit." Asiv replied with a slight smile, this was one of the few times Sona had seen him smile since the incident 2 years ago,

"Not to worry, it's good to see you haven't changed too much if at all." Sona replied,

"So how have things been since you returned to the institute, Asiv?" She continued,

"It kind of pains me to have to set foot in these halls again, I just..." He let out an audible sigh,

"Sorry, didn't mean to put you through tough memories." Sona apologized, while mentally beating herself,

"No no! It's fine! I'm glad you're here, I know it's hard to make conversation after how long it's been." He replied through their telepathic link,

Ahri then showed up at their table, "Hi Asiv, Sona, mind if I sit here?" Ahri asked,

Sona motioned for Ahri to join them, "So, I see you 2 get along." Ahri said, directing the question to Asiv,

"We're old friends and-" Asiv was interrupted by Ahri suddenly,

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ahri asked putting her elbows on the table resting her chin on her palms, her ears twitching slightly in curiosity,

Sona choked a bit on her tea and pounded her chest, while Asiv had a similar occurrence but with a bit of potato, he coughed a few times before being able to speak,

"N-No, nothing like that!" Asiv answered,

"Yes, nothing like that AT ALL." Sona thought,

"Asiv, back when you were apart of the institute, didn't you main Hecarim?" Ahri asked,

"Yeah, he was rarely ever chosen and barely is chosen even today, I feel like I'm the only one who sees his true potential." Asiv said with a sigh,

The 3 of continued chatting the entire time they were there, after a couple hours, the 3 of them parted ways, Sona was about to ask if Asiv was going to have a match in the morning but remembered he didn't want anything to do with this stuff,

When Sona got back to her room, she couldn't describe her feelings, knowing Asiv was attending to Ahri made her...jealous? She didn't understand why but she felt jealous, "I can't possibly be smitten by him...could I?" Sona questioned,

At that moment in Ahri's room

"I feel so awkward about Asiv being so friendly with Sona, their just friends, just friends! Yeah, they said so themselves! Gah! Why do I feel so awkward about this?!" Ahri questioned herself,

Asiv wasn't off any better, "Why did those two seem to project some kinda awkwardness into the air? It felt weird no matter how much I tried to ignore it." Asiv thought, he soon gave up and tried to get to sleep.

Sona and Ahri were much like him,

Sona who tried to sleep for the last hour couldn't find herself to be capable of doing so, suddenly an image popped up in her head of Asiv making love to her, Sona mentally slapped herself over it, "It can't...no no...am I actually in love with him?!" She questioned,

Ahri on the other hand, just had so much on her mind, "Why do I feel so jealous about this friendship between him and Sona? They're JUST friends!" Ahri told herself, her nine tails shifting under the silk blankets until she fell asleep, though it was anything but peaceful,

* * *

Ahri was in limbo (dark empty space, not the game with the pole you go under), it was just a dark empty space, she tried calling out to anyone, though to no success as her voice remained silent, she then heard faint whispers all around her, right before the faces of her victims before the league all came into view around her,

"Why did you deceive us?" They said in unison in creepy monotone unison,

Ahri backed up from the ones in front of her,

"Why did you snuff out our lives?" They said in monotone unison again, thus making Ahri back up from the ones that were behind her, all the faces closed in slowly,

"Why did you deceive us?" They said a bit louder,

"Why did you snuff out our lives?" They started getting louder,

Ahri soon curled into a ball and covered herself with her tails, the faces chanting the same 2 sentences over and over, getting louder each time they spoke,

* * *

Soon Ahri shot up awake in cold sweat, hearing the voices echoes slowly fading away, she looked at her clock and saw it said 4:42 AM,

Ahri was unable to get back to sleep, fearing that she may hear those voices again, she walked out of her room and found Asiv's, she saw his lights were on through the crack under his door, she knocked on the door and heard movement inside, the door was opened and there stood Asiv in the doorway, he was wearing a simple blue t-shirt, dark gray sweats, and socks.

"Ahri? What brings you here this earl-?" He was suddenly interrupted by her embracing him, and suddenly heard her whimper before heavy sobs were audible,

"What's the matter?" He asked her feeling very awkward, as the doorway was still open,

He guided her inside, and realized she was just wearing a white button up shirt, which made him feel even more awkward,

He guided her to his couch and sat her down, After Ahri calmed down, she proceeded to tell him about her nightmare, he nodded as he listened,

"Sounds like you're experiencing regret, and guilt." Asiv said,

"Judging by your history, it's normal to feel regret and guilt after you changed your ways, but don't let that stop you from changing for the better." Asiv said,

Ahri then said,

"Asiv, I know you probably don't trust me, but...may I stay here until morning?" She asked,

Asiv thought about it for a second, "Sure, just NO funny business." Making himself clear,

He remained seated on the couch and turned on his flatscreen Hextech television mounted on the wall, before he knew what happened, Ahri was asleep, resting her head on his lap,

"She had a rough night Asiv, just let it happen this once." He thought to himself,

At that moment, he then had a flashback of the incident, he just heard people screaming in horror and could only make out a bloody mess on the rift before his vision returned, he shook his head trying to forget it,

He felt the guilt of that terrible day, and tried his best constantly to forget it, he then remembered Ahri was asleep on his lap, and couldn't help but stroke her fox ears, she purred softly in her sleep, but Asiv withdrew his hand and slapped himself mentally for doing such a thing, he then thought back at how he felt guilty with his past then thought about Ahri's,

"Guess me and Ahri...aren't too different after all." He thought to himself, he drifted off to sleep 30 minutes later.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this one is noticeably shorter but seeing how people aren't too picky about it, I feel I can let this one be a tad shorter. :P**

 **next chapter, More funnies along with Asiv actually having to play a match, wonder if his skills are still all they're cracked up to be. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up guys, I'm here with a 2nd chapter within 24 hours of the 3rd being posted, now I may be slowing down just a tad to maybe like 1 chapter every other day, but we'll see how I do, anyway I'm glad to see that people are so interested in the incident that the story hints at here and there, well I promise you that I will NOT pull a crappy move where I never explain what the incident is, I WILL go over it around chapters 7-10, I promise you it will be in one of those chapters, if not chapter 11, so yeah, hope you guys continue enjoying the story. :P**

Asiv woke up with the sunlight in his eyes, he was about to get up when he felt something on his lap, he remembered that Ahri was asleep he lightly lifted her up off his lap and went about his morning routine, though unlike most guys, Asiv doesn't have facial hair, which Graves would commonly poke fun at, joking about how Asiv has yet to hit puberty, so shaving was nowhere in his routine,

After he put on his usual uniform, he was about to head out when he remembered Ahri was asleep on his couch, he approached the sleeping fox-girl and lightly nudged her,

"No...5 more minutes..." She said sleepily, after trying a few more tricks Asiv, knew 1 thing that would wake her up, he took a bowl of warm water from the bathroom, and placed Ahri's hand in it, 30 seconds later, she shot up, "Bathroom!" She exclaimed darting for the bathroom,

Asiv chuckled at his practical joke, when Ahri came out she gave him an death stare,

"Oh c'mon Ahri, you gotta admit, that was pretty funny." Asiv said while laughing,

Ahri just huffed angrily, crossed her arms and turned away, Asiv simply stroked her ears which emitted soft purrs from Ahri, she suddenly stopped him, "How'd you know about that?" Ahri questioned,

"When you came here last night, I tried to help you settle down and figured out." Asiv answered honestly,

"Don't do it again." Ahri said trying to maintain a serious look, Asiv just stroked her ears again, "Nyaa~ don't!" Ahri said between unintentional purrs, he stopped and walked her back to her room, after Ahri came out fully dressed, the two of them walked towards the dining hall,

As the two of them ate, a familiar voice called out to Asiv, "Asiv, sir! We need your help!" That voice happened to be the summoner named Xander, "What is it, Xander?" Asiv asked,

"A match has been arranged to settle a political dispute, however one of the summoners had to leave due to a family emergency, and your the only summoner or ex-summoner with qualifications to participate in such an important matter as a substitute." Xander said,

"I thought I was clear about getting involved with-" Asiv was suddenly interrupted by Ahri,

"Please do it, I'm kind of curious how well you and Hecarim work as a team." Ahri said,

"Fine, what's the ban list?" Asiv asked,

Xander pulled out a list and handed it to Asiv,

* * *

Red team bans:

Dr. Mundo

Malphite

Thresh

Blue team bans:

Vayne

Ahri

Riven

* * *

"Alright, let them know I'll step in, but I'm not wearing the robe." Asiv replied,

"Alright, coincidentally the jungle position requires you to fill in, which is what you mostly played back in the day, from what I've heard." Xander replied,

After Xander left, Asiv and Ahri finished breakfast, Ahri decided to watch the match over a monitor while Asiv got ready,

Asiv stepped into the chamber with his team, they stared at him, he could not see their faces because of their hoods, he then brought out the summoner sphere he borrowed,

Outside many summoners and champions gathered after word of Asiv participating spread, Ahri was surprised at how many showed up,

"Alright Hecarim, let's do this, one last ride together." Asiv telepathically said to the shadow of war,

* * *

Asiv's team:

Top: Rumble

Jungle: Hecarim

Mid: Aurelion Sol

Support: Nautilus

Adc: Tristana

Opposing team:

Top: Nasus

Jungle: Xin Zhao

Mid: Zed

Support: Lulu

Adc: Jinx

* * *

Once the battle started, Hecarim galloped towards blue camp, after purchasing his stalker's blade, he got in position at bot lane, Hecarim silently signaled for Nautilus and Tristana to let the opposing side push, as soon as they did, next thing the viewers hear is,

"FIRST BLOOD!" Then shortly followed by, "Double Kill!" Hecarim had pinned down the opponents with his hooves and Tristana proceeded to blast them out of existence, Hecarim continued his murderous ganks, getting his team up to 25 kills vs. the opponent's 7 kills,

Asiv however, despite not fighting, was breathing heavily, and was sweating, he took a shaky breath trying to calm down as images of the incident 2 years ago flashed in his mind,

"Asiv? You alright?" One of his partners asked seeing as Asiv was turning pale, Asiv just nodded and continued working with Hecarim,

The opposing team was guarding the nexus turrets, Asiv saw his chance and told Hecarim, "Now, don't hesitate, bring them down now." Asiv said through the telepathic link, Hecarim nodded and used his ultimate skill, his phantasmal riders trampled the enemy team resulting in the announcers shouting,

"PENTAKILL!" The crowd outside went wild, after the Pentakill occurred, Asiv's team were working on the 2nd nexus turret, but suddenly, Asiv saw the visions again, he grew dizzy, and suddenly collapsed right as the nexus was destroyed,

"Asiv? Asiv?! What happened?! Asiv!" Hecarim shouted as the telepathic link broke at the last second, surprising the spectral centaur,

"Someone! Anyone! Get a doctor, we've got a summoner down!" One of the opponent summoners said to the crowd, the whole crowd went silent.

a couple minutes later, Darius carried Asiv out of the summoning chamber, Asiv, was pale, shivering and in a cold sweat, his state of unconsciousness bringing worry to many within the crowd,

"Bring him to the infirmary, Shen will know what to do!" Akali said while guiding Darius,

 _ **An hour later,**_

Xander, Ahri, and Sona were waiting to hear Asiv's status,

"Ugh! Fuck me! I shouldn't have asked him! If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have asked him!" Xander said beating his forehead with a closed fist, Xander removed his hood, revealing him to be no older than Asiv, he had chocolate brown hair and green eyes,

"It's not your fault Xander, no one could have seen this coming." Sona said to him telepathically,

A few minutes later, Shen walked out of the room Asiv was resting in,

"How is he?" Xander asked,

"Well, it seems the match he was in triggered a severe case of PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, judging by his reaction, it's related to the incident 2 years ago." Shen answered,

"Will he be alright?" Ahri asked,

"He should be, we'll be keeping him here overnight to see if his condition worsens or improves." Shen said,

"May we see him?" Sona asked,

"Yes, he's stable now, just try to make sure you don't do anything to end up bringing up the same response." Shen said before walking away,

The 3 of them walked in to see Asiv laying in the bed, his heart monitor showing his heart rate was normal again,

"Hey guys, damn, sorry you had to see that." Asiv said in a bit of a raspy voice, he picked up a glass of water from the table next to his bed, took a sip then cleared his throat,

"Asiv, sir...I'm so sorry that I asked that of you, I didn't think that would happen, I'm ashamed to be called a summoner." Xander said,

"It's fine, I should've backed down, I guess a small part of me really wanted to get back to the rift and work alongside Hecarim like I used to." Asiv replied,

Ahri wanted to ask him about the incident but figured now wasn't a good time,

"It's also my fault Asiv, I encouraged you into it, I'm sorry." Ahri added to Xander's apology, her fox ears dropped slightly in sorrow,

"It's fine, you didn't know about it." Asiv answered as he stroked Ahri's fox ears, Ahri purred softly, though this little display was making Sona jealous on the inside, though she pushed her feelings down, knowing Asiv wasn't quite tip top.

"Asiv, I really wish You wouldn't do such crazy things sometimes." Sona said to him crossing her arms and sported a bit of an angry expression,

"Well hey, you know us guys, act now, think later." Asiv replied telepathically, making the maven giggle a bit, thus softening her expression a bit, though she tried her best to remain firm with him,

"Hopefully I'll be outta here by tomorrow." Asiv said to all 3 of them, Xander took his leave while Ahri and Sona stayed behind with Asiv, they stayed for another hour before they figured they should let Asiv rest, as they walked down the hall, they saw a nurse walk by, who seemed vaguely familiar to Ahri,

"Akali? Is that you?" Ahri asked the nurse,

"Yes. what, not used to seeing me without my mask?" Akali asked with a slight smile,

"What are you doing here?" Ahri asked,

"Isn't it obvious? I work with Shen, I'm honestly surprised Asiv took up that match despite all that's happened to him." Akali said,

After talking for a couple minutes, Akali walked into the room where Asiv was,

Sona told Ahri to go on with her, and wanted to see what Akali was doing, she snuck over to the door that open just a crack, and saw Akali just talking to him, Sona sighed,

"Get ahold of yourself! Akali has morals, she'd never do something so shameless." Sona told herself as she walked off,

"You DO plan on telling Ahri at some point right? She'll find out someway if you don't." Akali said to him,

"I will, just...not yet." Asiv said,

"And I think Sona may be just a little jealous of Ahri, seeing as how you have been working with Ahri since you got here." Akali said,

"I'm just here doing a job for the institute, there's nothing going on between me and Ahri." Asiv replied,

"Explain that when Sona finds you getting 'personal' with Ahri." Akali teased, saying "personal" with a wink,

Asiv stuttered a bit, "D-Don't be silly." Asiv said with a slight blush, Akali always found a way to embarrass Asiv in one way or another,

"Well I'll see you tomorrow to check your recovery status." Akali said before walking out and closing the door,

"Hopefully I can get back to my work tomorrow." Asiv sighed laying back,

 **Seems like this incident effected Asiv worse than anyone thought, and by the way guys, let me know what you think of the "competition" Sona has for Asiv's heart, so far this story looks like it may change from just OC X Ahri to a harem, whether that happens or not, I have yet to decide, but if you guys want it to change to such I'll take it into consideration, hope you continue enjoying this. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

That night as Asiv slept, he was tossing and turning, his slumber was one anyone would want to forget,

* * *

He was within his home back in Ionia, however everything looked photo negative, he was sitting on his couch. he looked across the room, and saw someone walk out from the shadows, it was himself, but with deathly pale skin, crimson eyes and jet black hair, and the sclera (the white part of the eyes) in each eye were pure black,

"Good evening Asiv..." His duplicate said in a raspy voice and with a grin, revealing it's rows of needle-like teeth,

"Who are you?" Asiv questioned,

"I am you of course, or as most call those like me...your inner demon, and I'll be your fright for tonight." He said,

"Whatever, what do you want?" Asiv questioned,

"Nothing much, just for you to accompany me...on a journey to find your fear, shall we?" His dupe said with it's voice turning demonic with the last 2 words,

"Maybe you're afraid of ocean, struggling for air as the predators of the deep close in, and rip into your tender flesh, leaving you for dead when they've had their fill." A floating skull said in a high demonic voice as it circled around Asiv,

"Maybe he's afraid of knives, the sharp steel cutting his flesh, splitting it apart as it painfully is raked along his flesh." Another skull said in a deep demonic voice,

"What about insects? Spiders and roaches crawling within you, eating you from the inside out to escape." A third skull said in a whisper,

"Or maybe...you're afraid of isolation...nowhere to go, and no one to turn to." The dupe said with an evil laugh,

"Not a chance! Get out of here!" Asiv roared at his inner demon,

"Or is it...you're afraid of her?" The demon motioned for Asiv to look behind him,

As soon as Asiv blinked, he saw a woman hold him up by his throat, her skin was pale, her face smeared with blood that came from her forehead, and her mouth gaping open filled with a bright glow, the eyes were filled with the same glow as well,

"No! Gah...release me! I fear neither of you!" Asiv said while struggling to escape her grasp,

"You think just because I'm dead you can forget me?" The girl said to him, her mouth not moving a bit, and squeezing Asiv's throat harder,

"I never did forget you!" Asiv replied now gasping for air,

"That's what they all say, everyone forgets someone at some point!" She replied,

"Shut the fuck up! You're not her! You're not real!" Asiv shouted, his vision now becoming dark,

The woman then pulled him close enough to be only an inch apart from him,

"WHO AM I THEN, ASIV?! WHO AM I?!" She screeched,

* * *

Asiv then shot up awake, gasping for air, he looked around the room of the infirmary, his heart pounding and his brow covered in sweat, his blood feeling colder than ice, he looked around the room and saw the sun was shining, he sighed feeling relieved it was over,

A couple hours later Shen came in and said that Asiv was stable enough once again,

"Alright, better find Sona and Ahri." Asiv said to himself, putting on his black jacket over his purple t-shirt, the back of the jacket went down to the back of his ankles, flowing freely when he'd walk,

Asiv walked for awhile before finding Sona sitting on a bench by a fountain playing her etwahl just outside the institute, and Ahri sleeping in again, which became a pretty normal thing, though this didn't change Asiv's thoughts about Ahri seeming lazy,

At the dining hall, the 3 of them were talking, though Asiv was of few words,

"WHO AM I THEN, ASIV?! WHO AM I?!" That same image has been replaying in his head like a broken record all morning,

"Asiv? Are you okay?" Sona asked him as she spread cream cheese over her bagel, her face filled with worry as she noticed almost none of his breakfast was even touched,

"Huh? Y-yeah...I'm fine..." Asiv sighed,

"This isn't like him, he didn't even reprimand me for sleeping in like he normally does, I never thought I'd say this, but I miss him insulting me." Ahri thought,

"So Asiv, I think your armband worked, I haven't been zapped at all today or yesterday." Ahri said, trying to get a riot out of him about how he wasn't removing it,

"Hm? Good for you..." Asiv said, having next to no interest,

"Asiv, I know this isn't any of my business, but you need to forget about what happened, you can't keep on-" Sona was interrupted when Asiv slammed his hands on the table, making both Sona and Ahri jump in shock,

"I GET IT DAMMIT! BUT I CAN'T JUST SIMPLY FORGET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! THIS MATTER IS BIGGER THAN EITHER OF YOU CAN COMPREHEND!" Asiv roared,

"But-" Sona tried to speak,

"BUT NOTHING! YOU HAVE YOUR INNER DEMONS TO DEAL WITH AND I HAVE MINE!" He snapped again,

Every summoner and champion within the dining hall turned towards the sound of him shouting,

Sona fell silent and Ahri did her best to not let Asiv's outburst get to her,

Asiv's eyes widened when he saw Sona's eyes filling with tears,

"Asiv...I...I'm only trying to help..." Sona whimpered before she ran out of the dining hall,

"Gods...what have I done? I didn't mean to lose it like that...I don't know what came over me..." Asiv said as he slumped back,

"I have to make things right, I'll be back, hopefully with Sona." Asiv said as he ran after her,

 **15 minutes later...**

Sona was in her room, sobbing into her pillow, she looked at a picture she had of herself and Asiv, the picture was taken a month after Asiv joined the institute awhile back, "Asiv, you've changed so much, I just want to help you." Sona thought,

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, "Sona? You in there?" Asiv said from the other side,

She remained silent,

"Sona, if you're in there, I'm sorry, I...I haven't been the same since then." Asiv said, he leaned his back against her door and slid down to the tiled floor, next thing he knew, she opened the door, resulting in him falling flat on his back, he got up and said,

"Sona, please...You're really the only one I can trust with this matter." Asiv pleaded as Sona turned away from him,

"Guess Sona's a bit sore with you." Ahri said from behind,

"Asiv...you've always kept these feelings bottled up, it's unhealthy for you." Sona said telepathically,

"You became cold as steel, and hard as stone, you can't keep living like this." Sona continued,

"I know...but...I had a dream...when I was in the infirmary." Asiv said,

They sat down on Sona's couch and Asiv proceeded to tell Ahri and Sona about the dream,

"And that's when...'she' showed up." Asiv said,

"She? She who?" Ahri asked,

When Asiv tried to tell Ahri, his voice stopped emitting sound, he felt a warm sensation trail down his face, and realized it was a tear,

"Asiv...just let it all go...you've kept this to yourself for 2 whole years, we won't think differently of you." Sona said while hugging him,

Asiv then returned Sona's embrace and cried, he cried for the first time since the incident 2 years ago, he cried audible howls of sorrow and pain,

"Asiv...I wish there was something I could do to help..." Ahri thought,

After a good 15 minutes, Asiv calmed down,

"Asiv, you've got us, don't think you need to take these things on your own." Ahri said, being familiar with the emotions Asiv felt,

Just then, Ahri felt compelled to reassure him that she was with him, she kissed his cheek and thus getting a reaction of jealousy out of Sona,

"Who said you could kiss him?!" Sona said telepathically,

"No one did, I wanted to." Ahri answered teasingly knowing this would trigger Sona,

The 2 of them started going at it and Asiv was between the 2 arguing young ladies,

"Ugh, for fuck sake, ruined the mood for the readers." Asiv thought, feeling awkward about the situation at hand,

Sona soon fixed her attitude, realizing that Asiv was watching,

"Sorry, Just remember, we're here for you." Sona said to Asiv suddenly kissing him right on the lips, Asiv's eyes widened and he tried to break away, but the maven was stronger than she looked,

"Hey! I was supposed to take his first kiss!" Ahri objected,

"Oh sure, and then add him to the list of men you slept with?" Sona retorted,

Ahri growled and the 2 started fighting again,

"I don't think I'll ever understand women." Asiv thought,

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, and I decided that we'll be going over the incident in chapter 7 or 8, and also, IF (and only IF) I do a lemon, which would you guys prefer?**

 **Ahri X Asiv, Sona X Asiv, or a threesome? Lemme know in the reviews.**

 **And I'd like to point out from a PM, no I do not do same gender shippings, don't get me wrong, I hold nothing against homosexuals, I just feel awkward about doing that, so I regret to disappoint you, but no I don't do those shippings, just putting this answer out there for everyone to acknowledge before asking again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, back with another chapter, and I'd personally like to thank a guest user for pointing the following out in a review,**

 **"An Ahri lemon would destroy the entire point of the story" now those aren't exact words but you get the idea, you see, I'm glad he/she pointed out this detail, because I would've created a paradox, so thank you guest user, your valid point kicked my ass in a verbal sense, and I thank you for that.**

Asiv could not stop thinking about how Sona had kissed him earlier, it took him by surprise, and his mind raced at a hundred miles an hour after it happened, as Asiv walked through the institute, many male summoners gave him the stink eye for getting so much attention from 2 of the favorite females in the league,

"Hey Asiv! Even if you won the hearts of Sona and Ahri, wait until you go all the way, better start sporting a sword to compensate!" A summoner shouted to him, with several summoners erupting into laughter,

"Ignore them, just a bunch of dirty minded jackass'." Asiv thought to himself, Asiv sat down at the bar within the institute's lounge, Gragas was wearing a semi-formal outfit, quite out of character typically but he only wore this when he worked the bar,

"So Asiv, what can I get for ya?" Gragas asked as he dried a mug,

"I'll just have a mead, any kind'll do." Asiv said before sighing,

"Hey Asiv, something the matter?" Tristana asked as she hopped up onto the bar stool next to him, using her cannon as a a means to jump up to it with ease,

"Well, ever since I started working with Ahri...things have just been weird." Asiv said before taking a swig of his mead,

"Well, life brings many surprises along the way, I have heard summoners and champs alike talk about your relationship with Ahri and Sona, I think differently about this, look, I've known you since you first joined the league, people may say you're getting ready to get personal, but I know you're not that kinda guy, c'mon, they're just jealous that you got a couple babes all over ya." Tristana said before nudging him with a wink,

Asiv smiled a bit at what Tristana said,

"You're more than likely correct, thanks Tristana." Asiv said before drinking more of his mead,

Right then, the same image of the woman from his nightmare showed up,

"WHO AM I?!" it echoed in his head,

He dropped the mug and held his head, "Asiv?! What's wrong?" Tristana asked him,

Asiv shook it off and tried to catch his breath,

"It's...I...I need to go see Master Yi." Asiv said before he ran off,

He knew of the one place Master Yi would be without a shadow of doubt,

Asiv arrived at a large cherry blossom tree outside the institute, it was a quiet place with the only audible sounds being birds, the wind, and water rushing down a stream nearby, Yi was meditating with his sword levitating in front of him, Karma and Lee Sin were also meditating with him,

"Ah Summoner Asiv, we anticipated your arrival." Karma said, not even opening her eyes,

"We can sense something is troubling you, what might that be?" Lee Sin asked,

Asiv proceeded to tell them about the nightmare, making sure to include every detail,

"I see, your chi is not within balance." Yi said,

"What do you mean?" Asiv asked sitting nearby with his legs crossed,

"Your past has stirred up your chi, it is now divided into 2, the darkness in you has grown beyond your control, there is a way to settle it." Karma answered,

"How can I get control over it? I can't keep living like this." Asiv replied,

"Be still, summoner Asiv, the road to achieve balance again is not easy, but we can aid you in achieving such." Yi replied,

"Alright, what must I do first?" He asked them,

"The process is of only 1 thing in your case, you must channel your darkness to confront it." Lee Sin answered, Karma then explained how Asiv needed to meditate to channel it,

Asiv followed her instructions, he felt the darkness churning from within, he winced as he felt it grow stronger,

"Remain calm, or this process will fail." Karma said,

Asiv slowed his breathing and continued meditating,

When he opened his eyes, he was on the rift, though everything was photo negative,

He looked straight ahead and saw the woman from before facing away from him, he then called out to her,

"Hey! I'm here! What'ya want?! Let's get this over with!" Asiv shouted,

The woman just turned towards him, the same blank stare she had back in his nightmare,

"You came back? Have you acknowledged I am who you thought I was?" She said, he felt his blood turn cold at the sound of her voice reverberating around him,

"You're NOT her! Quit insisting you are her! I know you're not!" Asiv shouted,

He blinked and she was in front of him, Asiv's stare remaining firm despite the horrific figure standing before him,

"How can you say that? I look like her, I sound like her, how am I not the one you knew?!" She said,

Asiv remained silent before saying,

"You're NOT her, you're just a horrific figment of my mind! Begone!" He shouted,

She roughly grabbed him by his throat, lifting him up,

"I AM WHO YOU REMEMBER! IF YOU WANT TO FORGET ME, THEN FORGET! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FORGET ME, STAY WITH ME FOREVER! YOU ASK ME TO LEAVE, BUT YOU WON'T FORGET ME! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO IF YOU WISH TO FORGET ME?!" She screamed at him,

Asiv managed to loosen her grip enough to get the air needed to reply,

"Because...if I forget you...I'll have nothing left...you must understand...I never meant for any of this to happen..." Asiv struggled in her grasp,

She lowered him slowly and released him, he fell to his knees gasping for air and holding his throat, he looked and saw the that the rift looked abnormally beautiful suddenly, he looked at the woman and saw that she was no longer the horrific image before him, she wore a simple white dress and had glittering blonde hair and sparkling emerald green eyes,

"That's all I wanted to hear...Asiv...I forgive you..." She said soothingly to him,

Right as the 2 embrace one another, Asiv opened his eyes to see he was back with Yi, Karma, and Lee Sin, each of them smiling at him,

"Congratulations, you have cleaned the slate, your chi is balanced once again." Karma said,

"Yes, you have taken complete ownership of your fault in the past, that is the key to true balance." Yi said,

"Thank you for your help." Asiv thanked them with a respectful bow,

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice call out to him in his mind,

"Asiv! There you are!" Sona said while running to him,

"Sona, how did you know I was here?" He asked,

"Tristana told me how you went to find Master Yi, she seemed really worried, what happened?" She asked,

"They helped me take ownership of my fault from 2 years ago, without them, it wouldn't have been possible." Asiv said, looking back at the 3 who helped him,

"C'mon, Ahri's about to be in a match, let's go watch her!" Sona said feeling full of energy,

"Okay Sona, one moment please." He said to her,

"Thank you once again, Master Yi, Karma, and Lee Sin." Asiv said before heading off with Sona,

"Ah young love, how great it must be to be young, if only I was that age again for just 1 day." Yi said with a smile,

"Asiv may not know it yet, but his heart is yearning for another." Karma said with a slight laugh,

 **Hey guys, thanks SO MUCH, for your support, now I'd like to thank you all for reading this, this is honestly a story I'm having SO MUCH FUN writing, I truly hope you continue your support, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, so I hope you're enjoying the story so far, now I'd like to point out that this is the chapter where we'll go over the incident, and no, this doesn't mean the story's ending soon, after this chapter, we'll be focusing more on the plot line.**

Asiv and Sona watched on a Hextech monitor as Ahri was fighting in the rift, the team's were consisted of the following,

* * *

Ahri at mid,

Twitch at ADC,

Thresh at Support,

Irelia at top,

Shaco at jg

 **Vs.**

Cho'Gath at top

Nocturne at jg

Jhin at mid

Blitzcrank at support

Kog'Maw at ADC

* * *

Ahri was carrying her team, with a score of 18/1/12, she had just stolen baron from the opponents but was slain by Nocturne seconds later, which resulted in her 2nd death, the rest of her team proceeded to engage in a team fight, Thresh managed to hook onto Jhin and get Twitch a kill, Shaco's throwing shiv had just severed a coolant pipe on Blitzcrank's back, resulting in terrible overheat and bringing the steam powered golem to a screeching halt,

Irelia had slain Kog'Maw who attempted to use his explosive bodily function to bring her down, Cho'Gath at the same time was about to devour Irelia, when Thresh threw his lantern, pulling Irelia out of harms way, Cho'Gath's maw snapped shut, thus resulting in him catching Kog'Maw, who then exploded in Cho'Gath's mouth, the acidic bodily fluids ate away at Cho'Gath's face from the inside out thus killing the giant glutton,

Nocturne had attempted to ult Irelia but ended up being shot by Twitch,

"ACE!" The announcer cried out,

Ahri respawned and used her teleport summoner spell to join her team's minions in smashing the opposing nexus,

"BLUE TEAM VICTORY!" The announcer shouted,

Ahri showed up near Asiv and Sona in a flash of blue light,

"Not bad Ahri, the Baron steal was definitely one to be noted."Asiv said,

"Thanks, so Asiv, where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere." Ahri said,

"I was...talking to master Yi, I got my mind straight with what's important, and I shouldn't have freak outs like before." Asiv answered,

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened that drove you away from the institute?" Ahri asked, Sona was about to object when Asiv stopped her,

"Alright, it's time you knew, but you mustn't tell a soul." Asiv said sternly,

10 minutes later...

Asiv, Sona and Ahri were in Asiv's quarters, they sat on the couch, Asiv had a look of uncertainty on his face,

"Asiv...calm down...you can do this." Sona said soothingly and holding his hand, Asiv then took a shaky breath,

"It all happened 2 years ago..." Asiv started,

 **Flashback begins (He's telling Ahri about what happened at the same time this is happening.)**

It has been 1 1/2 years since Asiv joined the institute, he had just turned 19 and was eagerly awaiting the arrival of a new champion to the league, Sona was waiting with him as well, he was hoping to introduce Hecarim to the newcomer as he wrote to them about his matches that him and Hecarim carried in, however, Hecarim was not a social individual, so Asiv just kinda brushed it aside,

The teleportation platform to Ionia glowed and revealed a girl about the same age as him, she had glittering blonde hair and emerald green eyes,

"Rachel! Over here!" Asiv called out to her,

She turned towards the sound of his voice and ran to him, embracing him as soon as he was close enough,

"I missed you so much, Asiv!" She said,

Sona smiled as she watched the 2 happily embrace one another, Rachel was just like Asiv described her, some male summoners who passed by gave Asiv the stink eye out of envy,

"Sona, I'd like you to meet my childhood friend, Rachel. Rachel, this is Sona, a good friend of mine." Asiv said,

"Nice to meet you, I hope we will get along well while you're here, Rachel." Sona said telepathically,

"Any friend of Asiv's is a friend of mine." Rachel replied,

"So Rachel, you've been cleared to be a champion within the league, how does it feel?" Asiv asked her,

"Nerve wracking honestly, I'll be fighting some powerful opponents." She replied,

After they talked more and she got settled in, Asiv was called to a match,

He picked his main, Hecarim, for jungle.

"Let's do this, Hecarim." He said telepathically,

He then saw the opponents team had Rachel at top lane,

Outside, Sona was watching to see what Rachel was capable of.

"Sona! What's Rachel doing on the rift?" A council member asked in a panic,

"She's a champion now, why wouldn't she be on the rift?" Sona asked, feeling confused,

"Apparently there was an error when we sent her the confirmation letter! We forgot the detail that she had to be established! If she isn't, she can't respawn!" The council member panicked,

"What?! How do you 'forget' that?!" She questioned,

"I just issue the confirmation, the ones who print it are supposed to look over it before sending it!" The council member replied,

"Well don't just stand there! Call off the match gods dammit!" Sona panicked,

At that moment Hecarim was getting ready to gank top lane,

"Alright Hecarim, make it swift." He said telepathically,

"Doesn't it feel strange slaying the one you care for?" Hecarim questioned,

"Yes, but this is the league, we have to do this." Asiv said,

Hecarim rushed out at Rachel at high speed,

"Call off the match! Call off the match!" The council member shouted, but then... tragedy struck,

"FIRST BLOOD!" The announcer boomed, Hecarim had pinned her down, and Renekton had slain her shortly after,

"Why isn't she respawning?" One of the other summoners questioned after a minute of waiting for the spell to kick in,

"Hecarim, why isn't she respawning?" Asiv questioned, his face filled with worry, he ran out of the summoner chamber,

"A summoner has disconnected." The announcer said as Asiv left,

The rift went silent, Asiv took a teleportation platform and ran onto the rift,

The champions all stopped their fighting, however Renekton had to be held down with magic to ensure he didn't continue,

Asiv fell to his knees and held Rachel, a large gash going across her stomach, bleeding uncontrollably,

"No no no! C'mon, don't give up on me! Rachel!" He shouted,

No response, the other champs presently on the rift all gathered, Lux, Ezreal, Jayce, Nami, Janna, Caitlyn, and Jax all gathered, each of them grieving over the loss,

"It can't end like this! Not now! I was hoping today would change our lives! But not like this!" Asiv shouted, tears brimming in his eyes as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a picture of the two of them when they were younger,

"RACHEL!" Asiv shouted in grief holding his friend in his arms, not caring about the bloody mess appearing on his robe.

 **End of flashback**

"She always wanted to be a champion in the league, even when we were just crazy kids, she knew she wanted to be a champion in the league, I encouraged her...only to end up losing her..." Asiv covered his face as he cried,

Ahri and Sona could literally feel his grief, both of them embraced him,

"It's not your fault..." Ahri said,

"Ahri's right, you're not too blame." Sona said,

The 3 of them remained like this for another 20 minutes before Asiv finally calmed down, and Ahri was then summoned into another match, after another 30 minutes of silence between the 2, Sona spoke up,

"Asiv, you're not alone, you've still got me and Ahri." Sona said to him,

"Sona, I'm sorry for how foolish I've been since that day." Asiv apologized,

"No need to apologize, you were hurting and needed a push in the right direction is all." Sona said,

Suddenly Asiv gently pulled Sona into a kiss, Sona's eyes widened to this but she melted into it quickly,

"Sona, you're the only one who's truly stuck by me all this time, thank you." Asiv said to her telepathically, After embracing one another again, Asiv broke the silence,

"Sona, I...don't know what to say right now...I have this weird feeling inside." Asiv said to her,

"What kind of feeling?" Sona asked curiously,

"When I think about you, I feel at peace, but yet at the same time, I get butterflies in my stomach..." Asiv was not sure what to make of this feeling, not being familiar with the feelings he felt inside,

"Don't worry Asiv, I feel the same when I think about you." Sona giggled,

"How about we make plans for tonight Asiv? just the 2 of us." Sona said lovingly,

Asiv gulped as he felt that Sona was asking him for a date, typically the guys ask the girls, but Asiv's mind was a blur, he couldn't think straight anymore, when his mind caught up, he looked away in uncertainty,

"What's wrong? wait...don't tell me, you've never been on a date, have you?" Sona asked, trying to hold back giggling at the unfamiliar expression on Asiv's face,

"I...I never have been on one, I have no experience in relationships like this." Asiv said feeling embarrassed to be put in such a situation,

"Welll...here's your chance to start learning, so...tonight at 6?" Sona asked him,

Asiv soon got his act together and seemed almost like his old self, Sona's kindness had thawed out his ice cold heart.

Sona recognized the look in his eyes, a look she had not seen since that terrible day, it was a look she had missed dearly, Asiv hugged her and said,

"That'll work perfectly Sona, I'll be sure to not keep you waiting, though once Ahri gets back from her match, I have a few things to deal with." Asiv said, feeling a joyous flame ignite in his once stone cold heart.

 **Hey guys, I'd like to apologize that the story may be going a bit fast, but I felt that I was going a bit off course and wanted to try and get back on track ASAP, so once again, I apologize that these last couple chapters may have felt rushed, just bear with me, I'm trying my hardest to get on track again, after this chapter, I'll be slowing down, and for the 3rd time, I apologize if this felt really rushed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What is up guys? I'm so glad you're all enjoying my abomination of a story, so much rushing! XD**

 **Anywho, I promise you all this, The point where Yi, Karma, and Lee Sin help Asiv isn't the end of those haunting images, don't forget about Asiv's inner demon from before. :3**

 **And yes, we're getting back to Ahri's ordeal. :P**

Asiv knocked on Ahri's door, when she answered, she was in a bathrobe, pretty much telling Asiv that she got out of the shower,

"What is it Asiv? I was really enjoying my warm soak." Ahri playfully pouted,

"I've come to bring you to phase two of overcoming your addiction to sexual interaction, but first..." Asiv said as he pulled out a small key and unlocked Ahri's armband,

"What's phase 2?" Ahri asked,

"Biology, it's best you learn now what your actions could result in." Asiv said as him and Ahri sat down on the couch,

"Do you know what sex with too many males can do to you?" Asiv asked Ahri, anticipating that she'd answer incorrectly,

"Sure, it feels different every time." Ahri said with a sultry purr,

Asiv face palmed, "Well, yes, probably, but are you sure you know the effects?" Asiv asked her,

"Yes, I sometimes can't stand in the morning." She giggled,

Asiv sighed in frustration, "Look, this process to overcoming your addiction can also save your life." Asiv said seriously,

"Pfft! No one's ever died from sex." Ahri scoffed,

"Humans have, you see, if a female or a male go at "it", with too many different individuals, their chances increase of intercepting what's called an STD, a Sexually Transmitted Disease." Asiv said seriously,

Ahri was about to say how it hasn't happened to her but Asiv wasn't finished speaking,

"You have avoided it because since you're still partially a fox, you can go on without worry, but if you wish to become human, you MUST stop, as we don't operate in that manner." Asiv said,

"They can be cured right?" Ahri asked,

"Yes, all but one can, but we'll talk about that later, for now Ahri, I want you to read this." Asiv said, handing her a book about the diseases,

"Yeah...you don't wanna know what I had to go through to get that." Asiv said,

Ahri tried to object but Asiv interrupted her,

"This is phase 2, the easiest phase you'll go through." Asiv said as he got up to leave,

"Maybe it'd be fun teasing him a bit."

Ahri thought devilishly,

Ahri undid the sash for her robe letting her bare body show save for her lacy panties on which covered her lower region,

"Oh Asiv~" She cooed, Asiv sighed in frustration,

"Ahri, your charm isn't gonna wor-" Asiv covered his eyes when he saw Ahri in her exposed state,

"Dammit Ahri! Don't you ever learn?!" He exclaimed searching for the doorknob without uncovering his eyes,

"Depends on what kind of learning." Ahri giggled,

He found the knob and got outside, he sighed and leaned against Ahri's door,

"Oh Asiv~ Don't think I didn't see your boner~" She giggled through the door,

Asiv looked down and blushed when he saw his pants stretching slightly because of his semi-erect member,

"Very funny, Fox! Just read the gods damned book, I'll quiz you on it in 3 days." He said before marching off in frustration,

"Oh well, if I can't have him, I can at least tease him." She giggled, opening the book,

 _ **1 hour later...**_

Ahri was curled in a ball under her bedsheets, the book was lying on the floor, opened, pages to the carpet, "Is Asiv t-trying to give me nightmares?" She whimpered,

Meanwhile Asiv walked through the institute, and was suddenly approached by Fizz,

"Asiv! Doing better after your mishap recently?" Fizz asked,

"Yeah, I've got so much going on, dealing with Ahri's habits, got a date with Sona later and-" Fizz stopped Asiv right there,

"Wait, you scored a date with Sona? Woo boy, hope you're ready for all the haters." Fizz said,

"Already have experienced it just by being friends with her, damn people are touchy." Asiv said,

"Well that's kinda what happens when your closest interaction with her is fapping over your fantasies." Fizz laughed,

Asiv laughed along with the trickster, Sona had told him how she hated the attention summoners gave her, while some liked her for her kindness, others wanted her for their own lust filled motives,

"Man, your gonna be the envy of the institute, that is until they find someone else to gawk over." Fizz said,

After some more chatting, Fizz was summoned to the rift, Asiv had decided to get some fresh air, he felt his mind achieving peace, enough so that he fell asleep against the tree he was resting against,

Asiv found himself in his home again, but photo negative, he already didn't like where this was going,

"So, you managed to overcome you past, hmph, I was hoping to enjoy your torment a bit longer." A familiar voice said, Asiv turned towards the sound and found his inner demon standing there, with a face of disapproval, and crossing his arms,

"Yeah? So what? Why are you here? I beat your little game, now's your time to hit the road." Asiv growled,

"The game's far from over, in fact, we're just getting started." His duplicate said with a devilish grin,

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Asiv crossed his arms,

"Don't you get it? You didn't tell EITHER OF THEM the complete story, there was far more to it, thus giving me more fun in tormenting you, your denial is what makes it fun to torture you." His demonic double laughed,

"Hah, as if, you don't know what kinda nonsense your sputtering, so up yours!" Asiv scoffed before flipping him the bird,

"You and I both know what I speak of, stop denying it, let it take over, let your anger and hatred take over...just let go." His demonic double said before Asiv shot up awake,

He looked at his Hextech watch and saw that it was 4:42 PM,

"I only got an hour before my date with Sona." He said to himself,

As he ran off, little did he know, he was being watched from behind the same tree he was under moments ago,

Asiv got ready for his date with Sona, but right as he was walking out, he felt an uneasy chill run down his spine, he looked all around in his quarters but saw nothing, he shrugged it off then headed out,

Once the lights turned off, a figure became visible, "Oh Asiv...if only you had known you played right into my trap." the figure laughed.

"Or should I say OUR trap?" the figure said as another came into view.

As Asiv walked towards Sona's room, he checked his watch and saw it was 5:58 PM, though the uneasy chill from before came back, this time he heard female a voice, "Asiv..." it chimed, "Why don't you embrace the truth Asiv...? don't you want to remember the truth...?" it asked, his eyes widened, he saw Rachel sitting against the wall of the hallway,

"I already did, don't push me." he said before turning away,

"So...you don't want to be with me forever?" Rachel asked seeming a bit saddened, Asiv shook his head in frustration,

"Get outta my head, I thought I dealt with you already!" Asiv growled,

"So you only did it to avoid me? why Asiv? Why do you hate me?" Rachel asked,

"I don't! Stop it! get outta my head!" Asiv grabbed his head in pain,

"DON"T FORCE ME ASIV! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW HOW IT WILL END!" Rachel screamed returning to the look of the bloody mess from his nightmares before,

His vision returned to normal and she was gone, Asiv backed up against the wall, and slid down, trying to get his mind in order, as soon as he did, he knocked on Sona's door,

once she answered Asiv's jaw dropped, Sona was wearing a white slik dress that hugged her figure perfectly, "Asiv? you okay?" Sona asked feeling awkward from his staring,

Asiv shook his head and realized he had been staring, "Sorry, you...look great." he said feeling nervous, and a bit embarrassed,

"Thank you, and it's fine, I know you're nervous, I am a bit as well." Sona giggled,

Asiv and Sona agreed on going for dinner then a walk afterwards,

as the happy couple walked to the teleportation platform for Demacia, 2 figures were watching their every move,

"You couldn't break him, could you?" one asked the other,

"No, his willpower is stronger than I thought." the other said,

"Well...this was quite unexpected, what say we call upon some help, from within the league?" the first one said walking down the hall way, turning invisible under the lights but returning to view in the darkness,

the 2 figures walked into the dungeons where the league kept champions who were deemed too dangerous to roam around freely, the 2 figures stopped in front of a set of 3 cells, with the names "Shaco", "Nocturne", and "Fiddlesticks",

"these 3 should do nicely." the first figure said, the figure placed their hand on the cell doors one at a time, each one unlocking as the figure did,

the 3 champions roamed out quizzically, they didn't understand who released them, as they didn't see anyone.

"So you three, I have a deal for you." the first figure said as he walked into view, revealing it to be none other than Asiv's demonic double.

"What kind of deal?" Fiddlesticks asked,

"Don't bother, Fiddle, Asiv's likely testing us, much like he's testing Ahri." Shaco said,

"It's a deal worthwhile, besides, I am Asiv, and he is me." the demonic double cackled,

"What does that even mean?" Nocturne questioned,

"It means you better take the deal." the second figure said stepping into view, revealing to be Rachel, but as the bloody nightmare she showed herself to be,

"I'm not saying I will take the deal, but I'm listening." Shaco said,

"It's simple really, turn Asiv's life into a living hell, and I bring you freedom, deal?" the demonic double said, holding out his hand to Shaco,

all 3 champs thought for a second, but each of them agreed quickly, as they each had a bone to pick with Asiv.

"So, how shall we start?" Nocturne asked,

 _ **A short time later...**_

Asiv and Sona had arrived in Demacia, the grand city had many building that reached for the sky,

"Haven't been here in ages." Asiv said, Asiv ans Sona talked all the way to their destination but little did they know they were followed,

"That's right Asiv, enjoy your fun, I will make sure you will embrace the darkness." Nocturne said before soaring overhead above the crowd making sure not too be seen, "And who knows, maybe even I'll make your love suffer as an extra bonus." Nocturne laughed evilly.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if this story has a few plot holes and seems to rush here and there, but I'm really trying, this is my first time writing a story so expect it to not be the greatest, also I may be taking a break for the next few days, as It's been hard to keep things straight with all the reviews telling me this and that, a few PM's and reviews now pulling me back and forth, so I'm getting all twisted up, please bear with me I know this story's not the greatest but I am REALLY trying.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know I said I'm gonna be on break but I felt that there was one question that HAD to be answered, it's from a guest review,**

 **"When Rachel died, why couldn't Soraka or the council revive her?"**

 **Well this question ate at me a bit so I felt I should answer it right away, you see, if we go by Soraka's original lore, it states that a large percentage of her power faded upon becoming mortal after her ordeal with Warwick, so I can only assume that this included her ability to revive, now as for the council, I will be going over it at some point in the story, but like I've said, I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed presently and would like to take a few days off from updating the story, so yeah, just please bear with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, now I know I planned on taking a break, but, I got an idea for this chapter, also some of you wanted the Asiv x Ahri lemon, well I MIGHT do it, and no, IF I do it, it WILL NOT be canon, just so we're clear and one of you asked about changing the cover art, likely no, as Ahri is still the main focus of the story, and I know I haven't been the most organized with this, but cut me some slack, I'm new to this.**

Asiv and Sona were just walking around Demacia after their dinner, the grand city had quite the display during the night life,

"Honestly Asiv you didn't have to spoil me." Sona said with a giggle,

"Oh come on, who says I can't?" Asiv chuckled,

little did either of them know that they were being followed, tailing them from above was none other than The eternal nightmare, Nocturne, staying well out of the light pollution so he may not be discovered, "prepare to embrace the darkness." Nocturne said in his nightmarish voice, he was about to dive bomb Asiv and Sona from behind, but right as he was about to get them, the young couple turned the corner, resulting in Nocturne slamming face first into a light post,

"What was that?" Asiv said turning back towards the sound, nothing was to be seen, the 2 shrugged it off and kept walking,

Nocturne watched them from overhead, "I shall not miss this time." he said to himself,

he used his ultimate skill, Paranoia, to darken the street he dived at the 2, once again missing, and phasing through the building next to them, as he was prepared in case he missed,

"Hm, guess the lighting's on the fritz tonight." Asiv guessed,

Nocturne was starting to get frustrated with missing twice in a row, he never missed his Paranoia before,

"So...how's it going? plenty of failures planned ahead?" Shaco said as he sharpened his shivs,

"Fuck you." Nocturne said angrily before following the young couple again,

He then found them in a park, he was in no mood to dive bomb them again so he figured, "Why not shove Asiv to make Sona think he's making a dirty move on her?"

So he did just that, Asiv fell on top of Sona, who squeaked when they fell, "Asiv... if you wanted to go that far..." Sona said telepathically with a heavy blush on her face,

"S-Sorry Sona...I didn't- I mean..." Asiv stuttered,

Nocturne fist pumped in victory, just by seeing Sona's disapproving face, he could feel that it was going to-

"Then you've got another thing coming! doing it in public, you dirty boy!" she giggled as they got up,

Nocturne felt his frustration boiling over, he COULD NOT take it anymore,

"FUCK THIS! THIS ISN'T WORTH JACK SHIT ANYMORE!" Nocturne cursed as he scrambled off into the night returning to his cell at the institute before the summoners checked the cells,

when he returned, Fiddlesticks asked him from the next cell over, "So...? Did you ruin them?"

"Not a word out of you, scarecrow." Nocturne said as he raked his blades along the cell wall in anger.

Meanwhile, Sona and Asiv had just returned to the institute, it was 9:30 PM,

"Sorry about earlier, Sona." Asiv repeated his apology, remembering their little mishap in the park,

"It's fine Asiv, really it is, but if you really wanted me...I'd let you have me." Sona teased him,

"Gah! No Asiv! Don't think like that!" Asiv told himself,

Sona just giggled as she watched him panic, "It's getting late, we should get some rest." Sona said,

Once they reached her room, Asiv was about to take his leave, "Well, guess I'll be going now." he said,

"Asiv, I want to talk to you about something first, it's...personal." Sona said, inviting him in,

"Well...okay, I guess we could talk for a bit." Asiv replied, as he walked in,

"I was hoping you'd say that." Sona giggled to herself.

 **Hey guys, I know this was RIDICULOUSLY short but I'm facing a little bit of writers block right now, and before you ask, YES, there is a lemon next chapter, now if it's bad, no hate please, it'd be my first one I've EVER written, so yeah, please JUST bear with me. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, here's the lemon of Sona x Asiv, now this is the first time I've ever written anything on the smutty side, so forgive me if this sucks more than Sona does (Hurr Hurr), so make sure you got your tissue box or roll of TP, happy fapping! :P (Warning! This will be a full on lemon, if you're not into this, back away from this once you see the underlined heads up!)**

Sona and Asiv both took a seat on Sona's couch, they started off with just some casual chatting, catching up with one another,

"Y'know Sona, it's nice to just have had this night to just the two of us." Asiv said with a smile,

"It was definitely nice, Asiv." Sona said happily,

"Just keep him here, don't do anything too rash." Sona thought to herself,

"So, I guess I'll get going, good night, Sona." Asiv said, about to get up,

"Huh? Wait! I want your opinion on something." Sona said to him,

Asiv stopped and looked back at her, "Alright, what do you need my opinion on?" He asked her,

"This is it Sona! It's now or never!" She thought to herself,

"I bought a new outfit this afternoon and wanted to know what you think of it." She said grabbing his hand and guiding him to her bedroom,

"Uh okay, not really a fashion expert, but okay." He replied, feeling confused at her sudden action,

Sona say him down on her bed and she picked up a shopping bag and went into her bathroom,

Sona felt her heart racing, "Okay Sona, this is it, calm down." She said to herself, taking a deep breath,

 _ **Warning! Lemon incoming!**_

Asiv was sitting on Sona's bed when she told him telepathically, "Close your eyes."

Asiv did as she asked and was taken off guard when he was suddenly thrown back onto Sona's bed with his head to her pillow,

He opened his eyes and saw Sona on top of him on all fours, she was just wearing her light blue bra and panties, her hair hung down without being tied into her usual 2 ponytails,

"S-Sona?! What're you doing?!" Asiv asked, feeling his face turning red and his member getting hard,

Sona just giggled, "Don't you want to fuck me?" Sona asked him in a sensual way,

"S-Sona...I-I..." He was suddenly interrupted by Sona gently rubbing his erection through his pants, Asiv moaned softly as she did this,

"You're already so hard." Sona giggled,

Before Asiv could think, he already found himself only in his boxers, Sona giggled at his embarrassment,

"What? Is the level headed Asiv embarrassed to be seen indecent by a girl?" Sona chimed teasingly,

She gently trailed her fingers down his lightly toned stomach, making him shiver, "You're so thin Asiv, your figure's practically feminine." Sona giggled,

Asiv looked away in embarrassment as his face was turning red, Sona felt a bit sorry for him with how embarrassed he seemed,

"Asiv, are you nervous about your first time?" Sona asked, Asiv just silently nodded, not looking towards her,

"It's okay, I promise I'll be gentle." Sona said soothingly, Asiv seemed to calm down a bit, Sona then stripped herself of her bra, exposing her D-Cup breasts, her pink nipples hardened in anticipation, then she took off her panties revealing her pink treasure, without a hair to be seen,

She noticed Asiv staring and noticed a lust hungry look in his eyes,

"You like this don't you?" She asked him as she gently rubbed the "tent" in his boxers, Asiv shivered and moaned as he felt her dainty and delicate hand gently stroke along his member,

"Now let's see what you got under here~" she chimed playfully, she took off his boxers and gasped when his member was set free,

"You're a big one, hopefully I'll manage." She said playfully,

"N-Not that big..." Asiv said quietly feeling flustered,

"What would you like me to do to your dick?" Sona asked as she slowly stroked his member, agonizingly slowly, eagerly waiting him to moan her name lustfully, Asiv moaned as she stroked him, "P-Please...suck on it..." He said between moans,

"Suck on what?" Sona asked him, she knew what he wanted, but wanted to tease him,

"Suck on my dick." He moaned as she continued her teasing, he wanted her so badly now, and he knew he needed her to be relieved of his agonizingly painful lust,

Sona smiled lustfully and fully complied as she went down hard on his dick with her mouth, sucking hard. She started to jerk him off along with sucking it, eager to taste his white fluids. She grinned inside as she heard him moan her name along with about to cum. She then stopped and then sandwiched his warm and twitching cock with her nice and luscious breasts. Hearing him call her name in moans, making him sweat, made her wet with glee. She stroked his dick with her breasts and sucked on it at the same time, swirling her tongue around the rim, while looking at him the whole time with a lustful expression.

Asiv lost all his senses beside touch as Sona was sucking his erection. He could not help but thrust his hips as he came hard, moaning her name.

Sona was startled by how much he came into her mouth, as he ejaculated, some of his seed dropped out from her lips,

"You came so much, you must have saved that up for a long time." She giggled as she swallowed,

Asiv was panting and sweating, he seemed to be staring off into space from all the pleasure he received,

"Asiv? You there?" Sona giggled,

"Felt...so good..." He said while panting,

Before he knew what happened, Sona started stroking him again, "Gah! S-Sona!" Asiv said in a semi-begging tone as she jerked off his dick fast, it was still sensitive from the first time he came, "Come on Asiv, cum for me again." Sona said, Asiv cried out in bliss as he ejaculated, releasing his hot white sperm all over Sona's hand, "Such a bad boy you are, making a mess like this." She said playfully as she licked his sperm off her hand teasingly,

Asiv looked at her the whole time, mouth agape as she licked off her hand and swallowed it so sexually. He felt his lower person come back to attention after shortly from the activity. He tackled Sona playfully laying her on the end of the bed; he loved the shock expression that adored her face.

"Now it's my turn to please you." Asiv whispered in her ear, then moving down, kissing her passionately and making his way down her lightly sweaty body.

"Asiv..." was all Sona could moan as she felt each of his wet kisses pelt her neck. She loved the assertiveness that he was taking. When he tackled her over she had got extremely hot, she could feel her vagina warm to his touch. She laid her arms bare, her hands grasping on to the sheets, letting Asiv explore her untouched body.

"Asiv...don't tease m- EEK!" Sona squeaked as she felt him gently lick her belly and gently stroke her sides with his hands, Sona in the meantime was panting and was blushing from how he was dominating her,

He gently licked circles around her belly button, making her panting intensify as she felt pressure build up in her lower belly, he noticed her shivering, knowing she was on the verge of climax, he stopped, "Not yet." He whispered lustfully,

Sona whimpered as she knew he was going to take this at HIS pace,

He moved over up to her breasts and light licked at her left erect pink nipple, gently pushing it around with his tongue, he heard Sona scream in his head, "A-Asiv! S-S-Stop teasing me! I N-NEED to cum!" Sona begged as she was sweating,

"Not yet my love." Asiv teased, making Sona whine, she felt the pressure in her belly build up more and more as he teased her, each time she felt she was going to feel the sweet release, Asiv stopped until her shivering ceased then teased her in another way, he moved down to her vagina and saw how wet she was, he then gently licked along her inner thigh, right as he was going to go over her vagina, he skipped over it and continued on her other thigh, making Sona whine lustfully and squirm,

He then lightly applied pressure to her clit and massaged the pink bud, Sona's eyes widened as she suddenly came all over her blankets in little squirts, she laid there panting, Asiv then spread her entrance open,

"So pink, mind if I have a taste?" He asked her lustfully, she just covered her face in embarrassment, "D-Don't stare at it!" She said, feeling very embarrassed,

Asiv suddenly began to eat her out, Sona screamed in Asiv's head as he licked her inner walls, she squirmed and moaned but only managed to grab his head and keep him in place, running her fingers through his icy blue hair,

She then came in his mouth and he decided to tease her by slurping up her fluids, "Don't make those sounds!" Sona begged in embarrassment,

"Tastes sweet, like honey." Asiv teased, he then moved up and kissed at her neck, Sona noticed a hungry animalistic lust in his gaze, and this look turned her on even more,

She then reached down and guided his dick to her entrance, "Sona, before we go further, are you sure you want your first time to be with me?" Asiv asked her, feeling uncertain,

"Well...it's not exactly my first time." She giggled, Asiv gave her a confused look,

"I lost my virginity to myself in a way, I was...masturbating you can guess what happened." Sona said feeling a bit silly,

Asiv just chuckled, "I'll try to be gentle." He said as he slowly pushed into the maven,

She gasped as she felt her inner walls shift to accommodate his size, "You're...so tight..." He said as he entered her,

He began thrusting gently into her, making her mew softly, which sounded adorable to him, he then lightly sucked on her neck as he thrust into her a bit faster, both of them moaning in unison,

"Ahh...Asiv...faster! Go faster! Go deeper!" She begged him, he did as she asked, Sona giggled as she saw Asiv drooling in bliss, "Ahhh...Sona...gonna cum!" He said burying his member into her down to his balls,

"FUCK!" He cried out as he quickly took himself out and came on her belly, "You could have finished inside you know." She giggled as she was trying to catch her breath,

"But, you would've gotten pregnant." Asiv said,

"It's a safe day Asiv, I don't mind, besides, even if I would get pregnant, I wouldn't mind as long as it was you who got me to be." Sona replied,

Suddenly she flipped them and lowered her entrance on to his member, Asiv blushed as he watched Sona slowly bounce up and down on his member, feeling his member grow harder inside her,

"You like what you see, don't you?" Sona asked lustfully,

He grabbed her hips and started thrusting with her as she lowered, "Asiv! Such a bad boy you are! Trying to make a girl cum!" Sona said playfully, Asiv continued thrusting, "Sona...feels so good!" He said feeling his climax again,

"You feel good too, Asiv." He then came in her, filling her womb, "Feels so warm." Sona purred,

Sona took him out, and saw his eyes darkened to a more animalistic lust, he then positioned Sona on to all fours her head low and ass up, Asiv then started thrusting into her with lustful vigor, the sound of flesh slapping flesh as he thrusted into her,

"Yes Asiv! Ravage my hungry pussy with your dick!" Sona cried out into his head with a stream of drool coming from her lip,

He slowed a bit and Sona swayed her hips slightly, "You like this don'tcha?" She said in a mix of lust and playfulness,

Asiv began thrusting deeper again, "No! Don't!" Sona resisted and begged playfully as Asiv thrusted balls deep into her, a few minutes later they both cried out as they came in perfect unison, Asiv's fluids meeting Sona's halfway and mixing together,

Asiv took himself out and collapsed next to her, both of them panting and sweating,

"Never thought you'd be the kind for such aggressive sex." Sona chimed,

Asiv blushed a bit, "Well I was doing my dream girl was I not?" He replied, out of breath,

The both of them shared one last passionate kiss before falling asleep.

 **Hey guys, so yeah, as I said this was my first lemon I've EVER written, so forgive any sloppiness in the writing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Lyseth here with a quick message. Now I noticed that some of you don't quite seem satisfied with my attempts at this, I'm sorry that I can't meet your expectations, I'm truly trying, I always loved the idea of writing my own stories, I know I'm not the greatest at it but I am honest to the heavens, trying my best to please you all with what I do, I'm glad you've enjoyed some of the story, I'm just disappointed that I can't meet your guys' expectations 100%, So I just wanted to get that out of the way, and I hope you all continue enjoying my work, I might put up some short stories to practice more, but I do promise that I'll keep trying to make your expectations a reality, thanks for the support.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, back with another chapter, now I'd just like to point out that I appreciate the reviews I've been getting, but some PM's I've been getting are pretty...harsh, now I'm not saying you guys are in the wrong, I'm not saying you're in the right, but seriously, if you're going to be brash about it, please step back and cool off before PM'ing me, as I don't appreciate being berated like that.**

Asiv woke up whne the morning sun shined through the window, only to see Sona sleeping in his embrace, he then remembered the events of the previous night and blushed a bit, "I honestly can't believe...I did it." Asiv thought to himself not sure of what to think, many would wait until after marriage, but he didn't, perhaps Sona's lust rubbed off on him last night,

He just watched Sona sleep peacefully, when she woke up she looked adorable to him, her hair was a bit messy, a slight stream of drool was coming down from her lips and her half asleep state completed the adorable scene before him,

"Hey there sleeping beauty, you're drooling." Asiv teased,

Sona was still half asleep and just snuggled closer to Asiv, "5 more minutes." She said,

Suddenly there was a knock on Sona's door, "Sona? have you seen Asiv? he didn't answer when I went to see him." they heard Ahri, Sona suddenly shot up awake, "Oh no, I can't let Ahri see me like this! she'd never let me live it down!" Sona panicked, and fell out of the bed, "Sona? is everything okay in there?" Ahri asked after hearing Sona fall to the floor,

"Fine! everything's fine!" Sona said to Ahri and facepalmed after realizing how she must've sounded,

after the 2 of them got dressed, Sona let Ahri in, "Oh there you are Asiv, you were visiting Sona-?" Ahri then caught a familiar scent, it was a scent she knew all to well, the smell of sex,

"Ohh~ you and Asiv went all the way? you're officially a woman!" Ahri said hugging Sona happily and bouncing with glee,

"A-Ahri! I-It's nothing like th-!" Sona was interrupted by Asiv,

"Don't try covering it up Sona, Ahri caught us." Asiv said feeling a bit awkward,

"So, how did he feel inside you? was he big?" Ahri whispered in a sly manner, Sona's face turned bright red at her question, "I-I'm gonna get going!" Sona panicked and ran off,

"Oh come on, Sona! I REALLY wanna knooow!" Ahri playfully shouted, chasing after Sona,

Asiv just laughed at the 2 girls as they ran off, "Never a dull moment." Asiv thought to himself,

Little did he know his dark counterpart was watching him from nearby, due to the lights, his demonic double couldn't be seen by anyone,

"Nocturne..."the eternal nightmare" more like, "the eternal fuck up". " Asiv's demonic double said gritting his needle-like teeth,

"If a living nightmare doesn't get the job done, almost nothing will." the double said with rage, knowing he had to come up with another way to deal with Asiv,

 _ **Later...**_

After a morning match Sona went to the sauna to relax her muscles, partially from the match and partially from her "fun" with Asiv the previous night, she was talking to Leona about the match she was in moments ago and how Malzahar won the match for them,

"Sona~" She heard a familiar voice chime happily, she turned to it and saw it was none other than Ahri, no doubt Ahri as going to tease her more about her and Asiv's "play time",

"Saw your match Sona, not bad." Ahri said as she lowered into the water, she seemed to not be aiming to get on Sona's nerves this time ,but Sona knew that it was more than likely gonna happen any second now,

"Oh c'mon Sona, don't be so cold towards me, it's not like I'm talking about YOU and ASIV." Ahri said teasingly audible enough for any other female champs within the sauna to here her,

"You're with Asiv? Quite the catch you got there." Nami said with interest,

Sona shot Ahri a death stare, and Ahri just giggled at Sona's reaction, "Sona, don't worry..." Ahri suddenly lowered her voice to a whisper, "I won't tell anyone about you 2 last night." Ahri promised sincerely, which seemed to calm down Sona,

"I think Asiv is a suitable match for you, Sona, he's loyal, kindhearted, and he's got a certain aura about him that puts you at ease." Leona said earnestly,

Sona smiled slightly at what Leona said and replied, "He is all those things, and there's more to him than just that."

"Wait, you're not saying you went ALL THE WAY, with him, are you?" Nami questioned,

Sona suddenly realized how she must've sounded to the others, Sona blushed and shook her head, "No! we didn't! I wouldn't do something like that to him!" Sona said, feeling very flustered,

"I'm pretty sure he'd be more than happy to do it." Ahri purred teasingly,

"Zip it, fox." Sona glared,

Ahri put up her hands defensively and smirked slightly,

"Well even if you don't go all the way yet, you two are perfect for each other." Nami said happily,

"Trust me, he CAN'T resist her." Ahri teased Sona,

"Ahri, stop trying to give me away, I know you'd just fuck Asiv senseless every night if he were yours." Sona glared,

"I should get going, I have a match soon, if only that wasn't the case." Nami sighed,

"Oh and Sona, it's good to see Asiv smile again, thanks for being there for him." Nami said before leaving,

Ahri was starting to feel jealous, here was Sona, the girl who got to fuck Asiv's brains out the night before and take his virginity, yet Ahri can't do the same, she wanted someone to slate her desires but just couldn't, due to what Asiv's putting her through,

once the 2 of them were left alone Ahri sighed audibly, "It's not fair Sona, why do you get to have sex with him, but I can't?" Ahri whined,

"Well I'm not the one between the 2 of us who's slept with nearly every man in the institute." Sona smirked, knowing this would strike a nerve,

"What does he see in you that I don't have?" Ahri questioned, feeling a little pissed,

"Well decency for one thing." Sona scoffed,

Ahri growled and had a thought to get on Sona's nerves, before Sona knew what happened Ahri was behind her and groping her breasts,

"A-Ahri?! s-stop it!" Sona said feeling embarrassed,

"He likes these big things huh? mine are the same size if not bigger." Ahri continued ranting as she roughly fondled Sona,

"Ahem." they heard another voice and turned to see Syndra there with a confused look on her face, "Are you quite done?" Syndra quirked an eyebrow, Ahri and Sona blushed and realized how silly they must have looked, "S-sorry..." Ahri apologized to Sona,

"Tch, love is such a stupid thing." Syndra said with a serious look before just turning around to leave seeming to have changed her mind about using the sauna,

"You didn't have to be so rough, Ahri." Sona said, feeling sore from Ahri's rough grip.

"I said sorry didn't I?" Ahri said feeling a bit awkward,

"And Ahri, as long as it keeps you off my back, yes, Asiv did feel good." Sona said feeling awkward admitting it,

"Finally! That's what I wanted to know!" Ahri said cheerfully,

Ahri continued asking questions about their time together, Sona feeling more and more awkward with each question that came her way.

"C-Can we stop now, Ahri?" Sona asked,

"Nope! not until you've told me EVERYTHING!" Ahri chimed cheerfully,

Sona groaned at Ahri's response, knowing this was not going to be fun.

 **Hey guys, so that's the end of this chapter, this was just more of a lighthearted chapter, short yes, but at least I got it out there, right? anyway, hope you enjoyed this short but hopefully entertaining chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**What's up guys? I'm back with another chapter, so regarding my writing, I may start working on another league story, however I am undecided presently, however I may post like short stories and all that between chapters for this, so yea...bear with me. :)**

Asiv was in his room, contemplating what to do next for Ahri after he quizzes her, suddenly, he heard something outside of his bedroom, he opened the door leading to the rest of his quarters and saw nothing, until shadows swirled around on his couch as the lights in the room flickered until they grew dim, once they faded they revealed his demonic double,

"Well hello...never thought you'd be visited by yourself, did you?" the double said,

"Hmph, fuck off, I got no time for you." Asiv said as he started to walk back to his bedroom, only to have the door closed in front of him,

"C'mon, is that any way to treat a house guest? quite rude, dont'cha think?" the demonic double mocked,

"Fine, you're here anyway, what do you want?" Asiv asked,

"Oh! he knows I want something from him! here's your prize! a screaming skull!" the duo exclaimed snapping his fingers and a flaming skull appeared by Asiv and started screaming,

"Don't want it? yeah I understand, gets annoying after a few hours." the double taunted before making the skull disappear,

"So what are you REALLY here for? to haunt me? make me think you're hanging me by my own intestines?" Asiv questioned impatiently,

"Sheesh, calm down bucko, I'm just here to talk about a deal." the double said before propping his feet up on the coffee table,

"Fine, what is your 'deal'?" Asiv questioned,

"So I can't help but notice how your lover, Sona, can't speak, well... what if I told you, I can bring her voice back?" the double said with a grin,

"I'd say, fuck your tricks! I'm not buying into it!" Asiv retorted,

"Oh I'm pretty sure you will want to, look, I'm not asking for much, I just wanna know 1 small thing." the double said,

"What is it you want to know?" Asiv said, crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow,

"I want to know the secret to becoming an entity that's separate from your mind, you see, I'm physically here, but I can't be seen in the light by anyone other than you as I'm still bound to your mind and you apparently hidden within your thoughts, if you get me to be a separate entity, I'll give Sona her voice." the doppelganger smirked,

"Forget it! I'm not helping the likes of you!" Asiv replied,

"Hmph, I figured you'd say that, here's the bonus, I swear I will leave you alone for as long as you live." the double said,

"No sale, you bastard! If there's one thing I've learned throughout all these years, it's to never trust a demon!" Asiv snapped,

His demonic twin frowned at his reply, "Well I guess I can't blame you for being careful, but that's what I hate most about you, look pal, I'll give you 1 month to think it over, then I will approach you again to see if your mind has changed." his double said before vanishing, the lights then flickered back to their radiant glow and Asiv was alone,

"Give my doppelganger the secret to becoming a separate entity in exchange for Sona's voice? I love Sona, but... I can't risk the dangers my double will cause if he becomes a separate individual." Asiv said, feeling conflicted if he wanted to run the risk by getting Sona her voice,

"No, Sona wouldn't want me to be so selfish, I can't do that." Asiv said shaking himself out of it, and returning to his thoughts about what to do about Ahri's next phase in recovery,

"I thought for certain that would break him, he's surprising me more and more." the demonic double thought as he wandered through the halls of the institute, he could care less who walked by him, no one could see him, hear him or feel him,

then a thought came to him, "of course! why didn't I think of it before?!" the double said as he ran for the library, but then remembered one thing, "I'm not exactly sure if Nasus can see me or not, better play it safe." the double said before changing his appearance to look exactly like Asiv, "Ugh it pains me to look like this fag, but I've got no choice." the double said in disgust before entering the library, "I know it's around here somewhere, guess I'd better wait until nightfall, when I can search freely." the double said before phasing into the shadows,

But little did he know, Nasus felt something in the air, "Something is not right...and it may be a risk to the institute as we know it." Nasus said to himself quietly.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's short but I figured "hey it'd be cool to put in a bit more of Asiv dealing with his demonic duo." I promise you, this will not take the story off course from it's original direction.**

 **Also I have been thinking, if it's requested enough, I may do another Asiv x Sona lemon, but if I do, I'm gonna wait for a few chapters yet, see ya next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

In the dead of night, the institute was quiet, with the exception of Twitch sneaking around without a care, despite to being a rat that was mutated by the chemicals within Zaun's sewers and developing human-like behavior, Twitch still maintained many rat traits, notably his nocturnal instinct.

He was scurrying along the rafters overhead and caught a sound with his ear, "Pages turning? At this hour? Interesting." Twitch said to himself before making his way to the sound, his sense of hearing lead him to the library, he saw a dark figure at a bookshelf,

"This place has rules, you know, no one's allowed here after hours." Twitch said to the figure, prepping his crossbow when the figure turned towards him without a sound,

"And what of it, rat?" The figure said, stepping close enough that Twitch could make out the familiar look,

"Asiv? You're typically a rule followe-" Twitch was cut off when he was suddenly grabbed by the throat, "Rules are made to be broken, step aside!" He said as he threw Twitch towards a bookshelf, knocking the plague rat unconscious,

The figure approached the unconscious sewer dweller, Asiv's form changed slightly revealing him to be Asiv's demonic double, "I forgot about you." The double said in his raspy voice, he then quickly looked through a book quickly to make sure he remembered a spell properly,

"Alright, let's try this." He said before placing his index and middle finger on Twitch's forehead, he said something in an ancient language before there was a quick flash,

"That should take care of that." His double said with a smirk before vanishing.

when Twitch regained consciousness a short time later, he couldn't remember what happened and figured he'd go back to his aimless exploring,

The next morning, Asiv was at the dining hall talking to Sona over breakfast, they were then approached by Nasus,

"Summoner Asiv, I apologize for the interruption, but there's an urgent matter I must speak to you about." Nasus said,

"Go ahead, Asiv, I'm not going anywhere." Sona said with a smile,

Asiv excused himself and followed Nasus to the hallway just outside the dining hall,

"Asiv, there's something very wrong in the institute." Nasus said sternly,

"What might that be?" Asiv asked,

"It feels evil, almost as evil as my brother, Renekton. I noticed it just yesterday." Nasus replied,

"I'll keep an eye out, any other distinct details about it?" Asiv asked,

Nasus nodded and frowned slightly, "It somewhat seems similar to you."

Asiv sighed, he knew immediately what was going on,

"Alright Nasus, I'll tell you what I know, but this DOES NOT leave between us." Asiv said, making sure Nasus understood how much he was trusting him,

"So according to Yi, Karma and Lee Sin, my chi was off balance, and when I completed some trial, apparently the dark and evil part of my chi was expelled resulting in some demonic double of me to form, from what the double has told me, it's unable to be seen in the light with me as the only exception, but anyone can see it in the dark." Asiv continued on to explaining the deal the evil doppelgänger made while Nasus paid close attention as Asiv spoke,

"I see...your lovers voice in exchange for the information to become a completely separate entity, this is a deal that cannot be trusted." Nasus replied,

"Agreed, Nasus. Any chance you know anyone who can help?" Asiv asked,

"Yes, Ryze and Xerath have been studying abnormal entities as of late, perhaps they can help, but it may require me to tell them what you have told me." Nasus replied,

"If they can help, go ahead and tell them, I don't want the council involved, they'll likely just bound that devil to the institute much like Nocturne." Asiv said,

Nasus nodded, and the 2 said their goodbyes before parting ways,

When Asiv got back to the table where him and Sona have been sitting, he found Ahri sitting there with Sona,

"Oh, hi Asiv! Not interrupting anything between you two, am I?" Ahri asked with a slight giggle,

"Nope, not really." Asiv answered,

Sona then got an idea to tease Asiv a bit, "Ahri, care to help me tease Asiv a little?" Sona asked,

"All for it." Ahri replied telepathically,

"So Asiv, how was it?" Ahri asked,

"How was what?" Asiv asked confused,

"Sex with Sona, was she tight?" Ahri asked with a smirk, immediately Asiv's face reddened,

"W-Why do you need to know?" Asiv asked nervously,

"C'mon, I wanna know, did she suck you off good?" Ahri asked with a giggle, Asiv's face grew hotter,

"S-Stop it, Ahri..." He replied nervously,

Sona then replied telepathically to both of them, "You should have seen him, 'Sona! You're so tight!' And 'Gonna cum!' He was so hungry for sex, and these~'" Sona teased, crossing her arms under her breasts to make them look a little bigger,

"I-I've got some stuff to do!" Asiv said before running off,

The two girls laughed at his panicked state, "I've never seen him so flustered before." Ahri said,

"That's nothing, during sex he was SO shy, it was adorable~" Sona squealed,

"Think he'd want it again?" Ahri asked, Sona thought for a second,

"Perhaps, I'll let him decide that." Sona said with a smile,

The demonic double was watching Sona and Ahri from across the room,

"Disgusting! love is such a drab hassle, it's a total waste of time, though watching my faggot goodie-two-shoes self get nervous and mentally raped like that is definitely worth watching! Woulda been better if he broke a bone or 2 as well." The double said,

Later, Asiv couldn't stop thinking about what his double said,

"I'll give your lover her voice in exchange for the secret to become a separate entity."

"Gah! Asiv, stop thinking about it!" Asiv mentally beat himself for thinking about it again, as much as he'd love for Sona to speak, he didn't want to endanger everyone else with his selfishness.

"There's no guarantee that that freak will even have the ability to do so." Asiv thought to himself,

Asiv couldn't help but at least think it may be somewhat possible that his double CAN do it.

Just then, Sona knocked on his door, "Asiv? Are you in there?" She asked him,

"Yeah, come in." Asiv replied telepathically,

Sona walked in and closed the door,

"So...You seem troubled." Sona said to him,

"It's nothing." Asiv lied,

"If you say so, oh and by the way, I thought up a less complicated way to get Ahri over her slutty behavior." Sona said,

Asiv was open to suggestions, especially from his lover,

"Get her into a relationship, that should work." She said,

"I don't think she even knows the first thing about that." Asiv replied,

"Well guess we'll just have to teach her." Sona said happily,

"Sona's ideas typically do work out, I'll trust her on this, but...hot damn I'm fucked for not thinking of that sooner." Asiv thought to himself,

"Alright then, I'll get her E-Harmony account going then we'll go from there." Asiv said sarcastically to tease Sona,

"Yye-no, I don't think so, the sooner we get done...the sooner we can be alone together..." Sona purred sensually,

Asiv cleared his throat awkwardly, "Right, welp, let's get to it." Asiv said as they both left,

Little did they know, a certain someone was watching during their conversation, Shaco became visible and thanks to Fiddlesticks' magic, he was able to intercept the telepathic conversation,

"Perfect...a golden opportunity is before me." Shaco cackled,

He then taped a crude crayon drawing of Asiv and him on the door with Shaco cutting a smile into his face with "Why so serious?" Written in the top left corner of the picture,

"Time to put a smile on your face, boy." Shaco laughed manically before he vanished and went out the door,

 **Well guys, hope you enjoyed this, I know it's short, but hey, writers block is tough to get around. :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter, hope you guys continue supporting this story, any and all support is greatly appreciated. :3**

 **Status on taking over Riot games company: declined my offer of $20 and a half eaten bag of gummy worms in exchange for ownership.**

Asiv and Sona found Ahri well...except for the fact she was in the girls side of the hot spring, so Asiv asked Sona to go inform her about the changes while he waited outside,

"Ahri, there's been a change in plans with Asiv's treatment for you." Sona said to the nine-tailed fox,

"Change in plans? If it's testing me on STD's, forget it, I couldn't get past the first one." Ahri said with a shiver feeling greatly disturbed,

"No, he found an alternate route, he's going to try and get you into a relationship." Sona said,

Ahri wondered what could've changed Asiv's mind,

Ahri met with him once she got out, and saw him and Sona just talking, obviously telepathically since Asiv's lips never moved, yet him or Sona laughed occasionally,

"So Asiv, what's the plan on getting me into a relationship?" Ahri asked,

"Alright, I know your relationship history...all one night stands, however, we're aiming for getting you an ACTUAL boyfriend." Asiv said Making sure he got his point across,

"Fine, it should eas-" she was cut off by Asiv,

"Without charming someone, that's cheating." Asiv said, quirking an eyebrow,

"Fine..." Ahri pouted,

"For a relationship to work, both sides must have honest feelings for one another." Asiv said,

Love without using her charm was a new concept to Ahri, as she's never had gotten someone with her without her charm,

"Does this mean I can jump straight into sex?" Ahri said, mentally crossing her fingers,

"No, for you to get that, you'll have to have gone on at least 7 dates in a row with the same person."

Ahri whined a bit at the cock block he pulled out against her. (Hurr Hurr)

"For starters, you can read this." Asiv said reaching into his satchel and pulling out a book titled, "The idiot's guide to dating.

"Very...motivational title." Ahri said sarcastically,

"Don't worry, I won't quiz you on it, just read at least one chapter each day, once you finish, then we'll move onto the next step." Asiv said,

Ahri pouted a bit, she was starting to become sexually frustrated due to how long it's been since her last moment of sex,

"The sooner you get this done, the sooner I'll be outta your face." Asiv replied to her disappointment,

As much as she wanted him gone at first, she grew to like his company, but she cared for him as a friend, she couldn't charm him even if she tried, as she had attempted before, but he was immune, which puzzled her,

They went their separate ways and right as Asiv and Sona returned to Asiv's living quarters, they were greeted by a crude crayon drawing on the inside of his door,

Asiv looked it over, "Why so serious?" He read out loud,

"Sona, we need to get the fuck out!" He shouted, grabbing Sona by the wrist and running out, Sona was suddenly shoved away by something invisible and it pinned Asiv to the wall in the hallway,

"Where do you think you're going?" It said, the space around it wavered and revealed Shaco,

"How did you get outta your cell?" Asiv questioned,

"Obviously, you should know, YOU released me." Shaco cackled twirling a shiv in his free hand,

"How could I? I don't even have a key for the cells!" Asiv snapped,

"Let him go, Shaco!" Sona said to him,

"Oh maven, don't try being a hero, if you dare move, we'll just say your lover will never be able to stop smiling." Shaco said, placing his shiv against his lips where he could cut a smile like gash across his face,

"Now Asiv, you might be wondering where I got to ability to smile all the time..." Asiv cut him off,

"I really don't give a damn you freakish fuck." Asiv then spit on Shaco's face,

"Why so serious? No need to be so cold, well...let's put a smile on that face!" Shaco said, about to cut his face, suddenly something jumped onto Shaco's shoulders and covered his eyes,

"Hey! Who's doing that?!" Shaco questioned,

"Just little ol' me, Shaco, wanna see a trick?" Fizz said laughing,

"Fizz! What-!" Asiv was cut off by Fizz,

"I can't hold him like this much longer! Run!" Fizz said,

"But-" Sona tried to object and wanted to help him,

"Just run dammit!" Fizz said struggling to hold on as Shaco thrashed about,

Asiv and Sona started running, Fizz was thrown off Shaco a few moments later, Fizz was then stuck by a shiv in his leg and cried out in pain, "I'll deal with you later, Salmon boy." Shaco said before making a dupe appear and chase after his two victims,

Ahri was walking by and saw Asiv and Sona running, "Hey, Asiv, Sona, I-" Ahri was cut off by Asiv,

"Not a good time! Someone released Shaco!" Asiv said,

Ahri yelped and started running as well,

The 3 of them ran all the way to the councils chamber, dodging Shaco's Shivs which stuck into walls and tapestries as he threw them, it was restricted to use weapons and magic outside of the rift, so the 3 had their hands tied in this situation,

"High council! Shaco's escaped his cell! Please help!" Ahri said, trying to catch her breath, as they barged in unannounced,

"Not to worry, we are aware and have sent a high ranking summoner to apprehend him." One member said,

They heard Shaco object to something, they looked and saw he and his double had been caught by a summoner in a golden robe with blue trim, it was a challenger rank summoner, the summoner used some form of binding spell on Shaco,

"Back to your cell, poker face." The summoner said as he dragged Shaco away,

"Aw well, little do any of you know, Asiv will end every summoner and champion in this institute!" Shaco said before laughing maniacally,

"Well...that happened." Ahri said,

"Asiv, what did he mean by, 'Asiv will end everyone'?" Sona asked,

Asiv shook his head, "I'm not sure, but let's not worry about him." Asiv lied, he knew his double was involved with this but didn't want to scare Sona or Ahri, when they found Fizz, Asiv carefully removed the shiv and Sona used a healing spell on him,

After the entire incident, Asiv decided to clear his head and take a shower, however once he got into his living quarters, he saw his double standing there, leaning against the wall,

"Well, you're certainly no fun." His double sighed with a false pout,

"Fuck off, I got no time for your shit." Asiv snapped,

"So you got no time for yourself? That makes little sense." His double mocked,

"I know you're trying to pressure me into making a decision you want, don't think for a second that it'll even work!" Asiv snapped,

He shooed away his double who just growled and disappeared,

"I need to clear my head." Asiv thought as he walked towards the bathroom to start the shower.

Meanwhile in a pocket dimension, Asiv's double was sitting at a dark and twisted coffee table that just sat there, in the middle of dark space,

"I need to break Asiv, wait a minute..." The double said, flipping through the pages of the book he got from the library, "that's it!" He exclaimed as he found what he was looking for,

"Oh boy Asiv, better watch your back! Cause the parties just getting started!" He laughed maniacally.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it may be short but hey, at least I'm getting it done. :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, be aware this chapter is a bit of a smut, and just so everyone knows, I read ALL reviews, and I take ALL ideas into account, so don't think I'm ignoring you peeps. :3**

As Asiv let the warm water of the shower wash over him, he felt his worries slowly slip away, that was...until what Shaco said earlier echoed in his mind,

"Asiv will be the end every summoner and champion within the institute!"

Asiv shook off the thought, once he got dressed, he flopped back on his bed, pondering what his double could be planning next,

Meanwhile, Sona was talking with Ahri at an ice cream parlor in a near the institute,

"Asiv has seemed real troubled lately, I wish I could do something to make him feel better." Sona said, as she sipped her strawberry shake,

"Well there IS one thing you can do." Ahri said slyly before taking a spoonful of her sundae into her mouth,

"What could I do, Ahri?" Sona asked,

"We'll need to do a little shopping first." Ahri smirked,

Sona gulped as she knew that the face Ahri was making all too well,

They went to a clothing store Ahri found something in Sona's size almost immediately,

"Are you kidding me? I can't wear that!" She said blushing,

"Oh come on, be a bit feisty and adventurous, he'd love it~" Ahri purred,

"Ahri, I swear to the gods, this better work." Sona said balling her fists and puffing her cheeks angrily,

"Oh trust me...it will, now we need to find one more thing." Ahri chimed, looking through some accessories in a discount bin, "Ah~ this is perfect~" Ahri said happily,

"I honestly hate my life at times..." Sona thought to herself,

Later, Asiv was in his room when there was a knock at his door and a letter was slipped under the door to his living quarters,

He opened it and it said,

"Meet me at my room in 30 minutes. Love, Sona"

Asiv could use some company, so he figured, "why not?"

When he got to her room 30 minutes later, he knocked on her door, she opened it with a smile,

"How's my special girl?" He said to her, making her giggle,

"I'm doing fine, I wanted to show you something, I'll be just a sec." Sona said happily,

Once she got into her bathroom, she sighed in embarrassment, "I hope this'll be worth it, just remember what Ahri told you." Sona thought as she looked at the shopping bag,

 ** _Smut incoming!_**

Asiv sat on the couch in silence, patiently waiting, before he knew what happened he was tackled back by someone,

"What th-" his eyes widened his jaw dropped when he saw Sona was the one who tackled him, but she was wearing a plain white bikini and white bunny ears, he chuckled slightly as she had a look of uncertainty and embarrassment,

"Well, someone's feeling bold." Asiv teased,

He got up and picked her up bridal style, "Be a good little bunny." He whispered seductively as he brought her into her bedroom,

Once she was set down and Asiv sat down with her, she suddenly pinned him down and straddled him,

"I-I'm...going to start now." She said feeling flustered with her appearance,

Asiv chuckled at how cute she looked to him, feeling his erection grow, she stripped him of his clothing and started with grinding her covered womanhood against his erection, mewing softly in Asiv's head,

He reached up to fondle her breasts, but she lightly smacked his hand away,

"I don't think so, you can't touch me until I say you can." She said with sudden seduction,

"What?! How am I supposed to keep myself from touching her when she's dressed like that?!" Asiv let out an audible whine when she told him this,

"Think of it as payback for keeping me from cumming during our first time." She teased as she continued grinding against his hardened member,

Asiv winced a little as he grew harder, enough that it was a bit painful for him,

Asiv started panting and quivering, feeling his climax approaching after a bit, Sona saw this and stopped,

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so." She teased, after his shivering ceased, she turned around and started grinding his hardened member between her ass cheeks, in a spot where he could watch her do so,

"You like this? Does it make you wanna cum?" Sona teased, starting to enjoy her dominance over him, he whimpered a bit feeling very desperate for relief now,

"Tell me Asiv...does this make you horny?" Sona purred in his head,

Asiv could only whimper and nod at in response,

She stopped again and this time removed the top of her white bikini, then she gently wrapped her hand around his member, the moment she touched it, Asiv cried out and ejaculated all over her hand,

"Aww...I was having fun, you bad boy." Sona purred, suddenly Asiv groped her breasts making her mew softly as he gently grazed her erect nipples,

"H-Hey! I thought I said-" She squeaked as Asiv flipped the both of them, with him on top of her, he continued his gentle treatment making her just groan in bliss,

"I'm making the rules now, you naughty bunny." He seductively growled in her ear,

Suddenly he made Sona take his member in her mouth, he began thrusting in and out of her mouth, moaning in bliss,

"Be a good girl." He said teasingly,

Sona then took him out of her mouth, "Stop, that's embarrassing." Sona whined and wiped some saliva away from her lip,

Asiv saw the lower part of her bikini was starting to have a wet spot right where her vagina was, "Is my naughty bunny getting aroused?" He teased, he gently massaged her pink treasure through the white material, he heard her take in air loudly as he gently massaged her clit, he then slithered his fingers under the lower part of her bikini and slowly fingered her, she screamed in his head as he gave her the unbearable treatment,

She began bucking her hips and curled her toes as she felt her climax approach,

"A-Asiv! I want your dick to ravage me!" She cried out in his head,

"What's that? I couldn't hear you." He said slyly,

Sona screamed as she came, soaking her last bit of clothing, Asiv's hand and the blankets on her bed,

Asiv adjusted Sona's position onto all fours, he chuckled when he saw her fluids drip out from her soaked white bikini bottom and onto the bed, he moved it aside, revealing her soaked pink treasure, he gently massaged her pink bud, Sona suddenly squirted a bit, Asiv gently trailed kisses along her spine, making her quiver and mew softly in his head,

"I want to fuck you so badly right now." Asiv growled seductively, turning Sona on even more,

"Please Asiv, just fuck me, I want it! I want your dick to ravage me!" Sona begged, feeling extremely hot and bothered, she was panting, felt feverish and her saliva turned thick and almost web-like,

"Your hungry pussy wants it?" He teased her by rubbing his tip up and down her pink slit, making her squeal as he occasionally moved the tip in and out,

"Please! I want it!" She begged desperately,

"As you wish, my little bunny." Asiv suddenly thrusted deep into her, she gasped and started wailing in his head as he screwed her,

"Yes! Keep going!" Sona encouraged him, tears of bliss welling up in her eyes,

"I'll keep going...for you my love." He said as he thrusted faster and deeper and moaned loudly, the wet sound of their love making echoing throughout the room, both of them sweating and desiring more and more from one another as Asiv did her doggy style,

"Sona...gonna cum!" Asiv said as he thrusted into her, down to his balls,

Sona suddenly flipped them and started riding him,

"Let's cum together!" She cried out in his head, they both came in unison, Sona laid on top of Asiv both of them panting,

Outside of the room, Ahri listened in,

"Fufufu~ sounds like they enjoyed themselves." She said as her 9 tails swished around joyously, knowing her idea worked.

 **Hey guys, now I'll be honest, writing this turned me on a bit. XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I'm here to answer a few reviews, now I won't be showing them, but I will show who I'm directing these replies to,**

 **RavenOfTheWinds, sorry I rushed it, I was getting PM's CONSTANTLY asking about new chapters, so I felt pressured and just hurried this out.**

 **Waddlebuff: If I do any Akali smut, and if she is 16 by canon sources, I may make her 18 instead, Y'know, just so she's legal. XD**

 **Anthropomancy: lol yea, guess we could say it's quite a "shocking" way to do things.**

 **And to those who have PM spammed me about new chapters, please, I need time, I'm a college student looking into getting a part time job while I'm in college, so I've got a lot going on, so please, just...let me have a bit of a life outside of my stories, thank you for reading this.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, we'll be getting a bit deeper into the story here, yes, it's been awhile since the last chapter, hopefully you guys enjoy this, now be aware, this chapter is more on the sinister side, so just a fair warning.**

Asiv was fast asleep, his room dimly lit by the moonlight beaming in through his window, the room around him was quiet...for the most part, the only sound being him tossing and turning frantically,

In Asiv's dream

He was in his bedroom back at his place in Ionia, however like before, everything was photo negative,

He saw a familiar silhouette come into view, making it out to be Ahri,

But to his horror, it wasn't Ahri, at least not the one he knew,

She wore a black and grey tattered version of Ahri's white and red dress, skin so pale that it was almost like snow, and her tails being no more than 9 skeletal fox tails,

Her sclera (the white area of the eye mind you) were pitch black, her iris' were a menacing gold color and her pupils were like snake pupils,

And her mouth was filled with needle-like teeth,

"Ah Asiv, how pleasant of you to arrive, your dark double requested I test you for your darkest fears, what do you say? Your pal Ahri poking around to pinpoint your fear." She said in a raspy demonic voice that echoed all around them,

Asiv tried to object, but his voice wouldn't work,

"I hope you're ready for some PAIN AND MISERY..." Her voice during those last three words became much deeper and dragged out the last syllable of the last word,

"Perhaps you fear ssssssnakessss, as they slither all over you, your blood turning cold as ice, sweating and anticipating their poisonous bite, their fangs sinking into your flesh, pumping their venom into your veins, contaminating every drop of blood, killing you from within." The double of Asiv's friend started laughing maniacally at the thought of Asiv's misery if such were to happen,

"Are you afraid of suffocation? Whether it be by a noose or by hands tightly around and crushing your pathetic throat, strangling you to death...as your worthless lung collapse as your dying breath is lost." This was followed by the Ahri double cackling maniacally,

"I love it...I LOVE IT!" She shouted in malicious glee,

Asiv felt his bones start to run cold as the atmosphere grew more and more sinister,

"What about someone carving your face off, and wearing it like a mask?"

"...Or that same person making furniture out of your flesh and bones?"

"Speaking of bones...maybe you fear having them break, or even better...SMASHED! HAVING EVERY LAST BONE IN YOUR BODY SHATTERED AND GROUND INTO A FINE POWDER!"

The Dark Ahri double then laughed in a way that made Asiv nearly have a heart attack from fear,

Everything she said echoed around the two of them, making Asiv feel as if his sanity was slipping away,

"Maybe you fear being gutted, your innards violently ripped out of your body, scattered around in a bloody mess, then pecked at by scavenging vultures, and your lifeless carcass hanged by your own entrails tied around your now hollow husk!"

"Or having your head smashed! Or being shot! Or being decapitated!" The Ahri double seemed to become more and more sadistic and insane with each word that left her lips, and started laughing like a deranged lunatic on a high,

She seemed to regain sanity after a few seconds,

"Oh the possibilities are endless." She added on,

"Or maybe, you fear being hunted, by rabid dogs, or even a serial killer looking to feast on your blood! Leaving nothing behind but bone that's BEYOND RECOGNITION!"

"Well, you'd better run then, just remember, this is YOUR nightmare, YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE US! NOT...THIS...TIME!" The Ahri double once again lost her sanity and began laughing the most terrifying laugh Asiv had ever heard,

Asiv shot up awake in a cold sweat, the sun was just starting to rise, Asiv saw he was within the institute again, he sighed in relief and decided to get ready for the day ahead,

The dark doubles of Asiv and Ahri were watching him from within the darkness,

"Didn't break him?" Dark Asiv asked,

"No, his mentality IS starting to break however." Dark Ahri smirked,

"Excellent, he will break soon, I can taste his blood already!" Dark Asiv cackled,

 **Hey guys, sorry, short chapter, but I hope you at least enjoyed the more sinister approach these dark doubles are bringing to the table, tell me what you think of their layout.**


	20. Chapter 20

Later that day, Asiv went to see Akali, hoping she would have an answer for what was happening to him, he got to the infirmary at the same time as Akali did,

"Akali, we need to talk." Asiv said, with a hint of distress in his tone,

"Sure, what's wrong?" Akali asked him,

Asiv looked out the door and into the hall ways of the institute too make sure no one would hear them,

He then proceeded to explaining his problem to her, telling her every detail about his problem, about the demonic versions of himself, his late friend Rachel, and Ahri,

"How long has this been going on?" Akali asked, writing down notes,

"Almost a week now, I didn't want to worry anyone, but clearly that's not the way to be going." Asiv said running his hands through his hair,

"Can you describe them by any chance?" Akali asked, getting ready to take down notes,

"Well...the one that claimed it was Rachel looked like a bloodied version of my friend, but mouth gapping open with an ominous glow coming from it and the eyes."

Asiv explained, feeling his heart race a bit at the thought,

"Then there was the one that looked like Ahri, but...as if someone ran her soul through hell, her skin was pale, her usual outfit was dark grey and black, and she had many needle-like teeth, and the eyes...black scleras, fierce burning gold iris', staring into my soul..." Asiv's words started to trail off as he saw the dark dupe of Ahri appear, grinning at him with many needle like teeth,

"And? What else?" Akali asked him,

The evil Ahri just silently shushed Asiv,

"Oh gods...the eyes! THEY'RE STILL WATCHING ME! MAKE IT STOP!" Asiv broke out into a sudden panic attack,

"Asiv? ASIV! Calm down! There's nothing else here!" Akali tried to calm him,

Asiv looked towards her and only saw the Rachel he describe moments earlier, he could only faintly hear Akali, but she was soon drowned out,

"Asiv~ Don't try and run, it's no fun if you do." Dark Asiv said from the corner of the room,

"C'mon you little motherfucker! Scream! Cry! Plead for mercy!" Dark Asiv cackled,

"What is it you fear?! There's nowhere to hide!" Dark Ahri said,

"GET BACK! I SAID GET BACK!" Asiv panicked and fired off a smite, barely missing Akali,

"ASIV! CALM DOWN!" Akali was now panicking as Asiv thrashed about,

Suddenly a 4th demonic double of a friend showed up, it was none other than one of Akali, in a demonic version of her silverfang uniform, her mouth was covered, and her eyes were just like Dark Ahri's,

"Where do you think you're gonna go?" It asked him,

"There's nowhere to hide, let's make a team effort, and find what you're afraid of...perhaps you fear infection, it starts as a simple scrape or a cut, but becomes something more, it becomes bigger and oozes blood and infectious fluids, until it has to be severed to prevent it from spreading." It said in a voice that was almost like a whisper,

"Or perhaps, you fear needles, the fear of a doctor or nurse using an already used syringe, and spreading a horrible disease to you."

"Speaking of which, do you fear disease? Some infect your eyes, making you blind, or your heart, killing you at a slow and agonizing

rate." Dark Akali guessed,

"Or perhaps, you fear the darkness? Well maybe not the darkness ITSELF, perhaps you fear what's in it, demons, phantoms, deranged lunatics." Dark Akali guessed, now circling him,

"What about ghosts? Spirits of the damned reaching out to you, and trying to pull you into hell with them?" She guessed,

"Or what about something a bit more demonic? Watching those you care about being possessed by demons, their souls ejected from their bodies, and replaced by an evil spirit." Dark Akali laughed a bit at this, making Asiv panic further,

"Whatever it may be, we WILL find it, we may just be monsters in your eyes, but in your mind...we're eternal nightmares..."

She trailed off, and started undoing her mask,

"and we're here, to do the devils work..." She said once she removed the mask, revealing the lower half of her face to be nothing but bone and tattered flesh, and wheezed a bit before cackling,

The evil dupes then laughed in unison loudly, Asiv woke up and was in the infirmary, Ahri, Sona, Akali and Shen were all there,

"Thank goodness, are you okay?" Sona asked,

"We had to put you under anesthesia, and judging by what Akali has taken notes on, it's clear to me now." Shen said,

"You're suffering from dementia, Shen has left me in charge of watching over you until we find a way to cure it." Akali said,

After a bit, Asiv pulled his act together,

"Oh, Asiv, I read the entire book by the way." Ahri said to him,

"Alright, we'll move onto the next step then." Asiv said, getting up and putting on his coat again which had been folded and placed on a chair,

"I will accompany you." Akali said following Asiv, Sona and Ahri out of the infirmary,

"We were SO CLOSE, if we can break him, all of us will be free to torment whoever we please." Dark Asiv said to the other inner demons, they were within limbo, the dark space around them emitting creepy whispers,

"There is just one more thing to do." Dark Asiv said before all four of them vanished,

 **Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this, next chapter we'll be watching Asiv, Akali and Sona try to hook up Ahri with someone, won't that be fun? :3**


	21. Chapter 21

Asiv, Sona, Akali and Ahri arrived at their destination, the town near the institute was the ideal location to get things going for Ahri's dating life,

"Alright Ahri, repeat the first chapter's main focus to me." Asiv said, holding up the book, "The idiot's guide to dating"

"Chapter 1 was about making a good first impression." Ahri said,

"Exactly, so take a shot at whoever catches your eye." Asiv replied,

Ahri found her target, a summoner walking about his own business, it was none other than Xander (from Ch.1 peeps),

She approached the unaware summoner and lightly tapped his shoulder, making him yelp and jump,

Ahri just giggled at his response, "Hello, summoner Xander." She greeted, her nine tails swishing about without a care in the world behind her,

"H-Hello, miss Ahri, how's it going?" Xander replied,

"Well, first of all, I gave you permission to drop the formality many times~" Ahri playfully chimed,

"Anyway, you have summoned me many times in the past, so it sparked my curiosity..." Ahri trailed off,

"Is it that you're in love with me?" She leaned forward to tease him a little, her ears twitched curiously,

Xander's face reddened and he gulped, he didn't want to admit it, but he was deeply in love with Ahri, he was worried about how people would judge him,

"I'm just playing with you, loosen up a little." Ahri laughed a bit,

Xander settled down a bit,

"So, summoner Xander, I was wondering...maybe you and I can spend some time together." Ahri purred and gave him a knowing look,

Xander's face reddened more and he started to sweat a bit,

"W-W-Wha-? But...I..." Ahri cut him off,

"No, no, not "that" kind of thing, I mean grab a drink or dinner together, sound good?" Ahri asked him,

"S-Sure, h-how's tonight at 7?" He asked her,

"Perfect, I'll see you then~" Ahri chimed before blowing him a kiss and winking at the summoner,

This only made his face turn even more red,

"So? How was that?" Ahri asked Asiv who was outside a café across the street drinking tea with Akali and Sona,

"Spot on, Ahri! Nicely done." Asiv congratulated her,

"Alright, so until tonight, I want you to review the next chapter and quiz yourself, okay?" Asiv said,

Ahri nodded and headed back to the institute,

"It's too bad, Asiv..." Dark Asiv said while looking at them from on top of a building across the street,

"Tonight, is the night we break your mind, then tomorrow..." He looked towards Sona,

"...Your heart." He finished with an evil grin,

Later that night, Ahri was getting ready for her date with Xander, she put on some warm clothing and was ready at 6:55 PM, (she's basically wearing her midnight Ahri uniform)

"He'll be here soon." Ahri thought as she looked at the clock,

Just then there was a knock on the door, it was Xander, she opened the door and saw Xander standing there in a nice suit, he looked at Ahri and was stunned by her appearance,

"Are you ready?" Ahri asked him to snap him back to reality,

"Y-yeah, let's go." Xander said, offering Ahri his arm, she looped her arm through his and the two left for their destination,

However, not all was happy within the institute, a couple hours later, Asiv was fast asleep at 9:42 PM however, but nothing was peaceful about his slumber,

He woke up within his mansion, but, everything was normal, not photo negative or any of the dark doppelgänger's in sight, the clock said 12:01 AM on it, he heard a faucet going and walked towards the sound, he followed the sound all the way to the kitchen, he was curious as to how he heard it from his room, but then again, this was just a dream,

Right when he turned it off, he heard footsteps, they were getting louder as they continued so he knew they were getting closer, he hid under the table and he saw the glowing golden snake eyes of dark Ahri through the darkness, she looked around before walking to the next room over, then Dark Rachel appeared before exhaling loudly and following Dark Akali, Asiv got out from under the table once they were gone then noticed that everything was noticeably taller now,

He looked at himself and saw he was a child, he decided to try and sneak by the dark doubles as they searched the house, he slowly snuck towards the doorway only to be noticed by dark Akali hiding in the shadows next to him,

Asiv gasped and started running up the stairs, Dark Akali followed close behind along with Dark Rachel the two of them closing in on Asiv at a fast rate, they were a few feet away right when Asiv closed and locked his bedroom door, he slowly backed up from it and saw the door was shaking from being hit by the two on the other side, and the door handle was shaking,

He turned and saw the same happening to his closet he looked towards the window and saw a silhouette of Sona being hanged by the tree,

He looked to the floor hearing a sound from below a and saw bloodied skulls with their spines attached slithering around like snakes,

"You're not real..." He whispered in fear,

The doors of his bedroom shook more violently, the silhouette of Sona was gone, and he saw a dark version of her peering out from the bathroom in his bedroom, her face a mix of decayed flesh and bone,

"You're not real!" He said louder as the environment grew more demonic, the doors were beginning to crack from all the punishment they were taking,

"YOU'RE! NOT! REAL!" Asiv shouted, suddenly, all the terrors of the room stopped, he grabbed a flashlight, and checked the closet, nothing.

Checked the bathroom, nothing.

Checked the hallway, nothing.

Asiv climbed up into his bed and suddenly felt something grab his ankle, it was Dark Asiv who popped out from under his bed, he dragged Asiv under while laughing maniacally,

Asiv shot up awake, and saw it was 5:35 AM, he looked around his room at the institute and saw everything was fine,

He remembered that Akali had told him to come see her if anything bothered him, she had to get to the infirmary at 5:20 AM today since a shipment of medicine was arriving,

Asiv got to the infirmary and found Akali had just finished emptying the last box of medicine,

"Asiv? What's wrong?" She noticed Asiv looked especially pale,

He explained what had happened in the nightmare,

"I see..." Akali said,

"I can't go on like this...there's gotta be something we can do." Asiv sounded like he was on the verge of tears, his tone wavered he almost lost his sanity at this moment,

"Asiv, calm down-" Asiv interrupted her,

"How can I stay fucking calm?! I'm dealing with dementia! I see horrific things!" He started hyperventilating, Akali didn't know what to do, in an attempt from keeping him from passing out, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, Asiv almost immediately calmed down,

Only for things to go straight to hell,

"ASIV?! You're with her?! Behind my back?!" He heard Sona say in his head,

He looked towards her in a panic, "Sona! It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Asiv said frantically,

"Don't talk to me! Just go! I can't believe you!" Sona said with tears in her eyes before running off,

"Sona! Please! Wait!" Asiv ran after her,

"Oh gods...what have I done?" Akali murmured sadly,

"Oh ho yeah baby! Perfect! ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!" Dark Asiv said from the shadows,

"Ha ha! That happened a whole lot faster than I thought it would! Now for the last step to swing into action." Dark Asiv laughed maniacally,

 **Well, looks like there was some heartbreak here, so guys, tell me, what do you think of the dark doubles as villains? :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, hope you're all enjoying this story, so yeah, the story will slowly work it's way back to humor, just bear with me. :P**

In the darkness of the institute's holding cells, the champions deemed too dangerous to walk amongst the summoners and other champions were being held there under tight security,

Dark Asiv wandered through the hallways of holding cells, he then saw a heavy steel door barred and chained shut,

"Wakey Wakey~" Dark Asiv chimed through the small barred window in the door, behind said door was none other than Renekton, chained to the floor and held down by an Ionian prison shell, it looked like a turtle shell on his back but had many acupuncture needles hitting all the nerves to immobilize him on a large degree, Renekton's yellow eyes opened, looking right at Dark Asiv

"What do you want, summoner?" Renekton growled, only his eyes looked at the dark duplicate he cloudn't move his neck even if he wanted to presently,

"I just wanted to talk, perhaps even strike a deal." Dark Asiv smirked,

"Which is...?" Renekton replied expectantly, clearly Dark Asiv had the bloodthirsty monster's undivided attention,

"Alright then, listen up." Dark Asiv said, as he spoke, Renekton's menacing toothy grin grew wider with what he heard,

Meanwhile back with Asiv, he was trying his best to make amends with Sona, he was standing at the table in the dining hall where Sona just finished eating, but things weren't going so well,

"Sona...please...at least hear me out..." Asiv begged,

Sona just crossed her arms and turned away from him,

"Sona, just give me a cha-" he was cut off by Sona slapping him,

"Sona, you could slap me all you out if you could at least hear me out, I promise, I just want to explain, I don't expect you to except me again." Asiv said earnestly,

Sona silently motioned for him to start talking,

"Alright, look, I'mtruly sorry about what happened, I was having a panic attack and Akali must've panicked herself and did the first thing she could think of, I promise you, nothing's going on between me and her, and there NEVER was anything, I just want you to know, I'm truly sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, but it would be appreciated, I'd totally understand if you don't, I seriously fucked up." Asiv said, his voice dripping with guilt,

Sona felt her anger start fading, she stood up and embraced him, She said,

"It's fine, you were hurting and-" Asiv was cut off by Renekton rushing them from behind Sona, closing in fast,

"SONA! GET DOWN!" Asiv pushed Sona out of the way, but it was too late for himself,

Renekton started his Cull of the meek (His Q in-game),

Asiv was caught right in the line of fire (err slice) and was hit right across the chest,

Renekton was quickly pinned down and writhed to try and escape,

"ASIV!" He heard Sona scream in his head,

His vision started to get hazy, he could faintly see Sona on her knees next to him,

"Asiv! Stay with me! Don't go! This can't be happening again! Not like Rachel!" Sona pleaded, tears streaming down her face, she then felt Asiv wipe a tear away, he smiled at her in his weak state,

"Sona...I'm...sorry..." Asiv said, he coughed a couple times and then...his vision went dark,

"ASIV! PLEASE! DON'T GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" She grasped his hand tightly, she used her etwahl to heal him, the wound sealed, but Asiv's eyes still didn't open, Sona felt his grip loosen from her hand and his breath growing shallow, she just stayed there, covered in the blood of her lover begging him to come back to her with tears streaming down her face then landing on Asiv's face,

"Sona..." She heard Ahri say from behind, Ahri was about to embrace Sona when suddenly, she her ears perked up, she looked at Asiv and and heard his breathing slowly start to return,

"Sona! Sona! He's alive!" Ahri said in excitement,

"What?!" Sona looked towards him, and saw him cough slightly,

"We have to take him to the infirmary, fast!" Sona said, her and Ahri teamed up to carry him to the infirmary,

Dark Asiv in the meantime watched from the shadows along with the other dark doppelgänger's,

"Dammit Dammit Dammit! That fucking maven ruined it!" Dark Asiv said through his gritted teeth,

"Well, looks like we WILL have to step in and finish the job ourselves." Dark Akali said,

"It would seem that way." Dark Ahri said,

"Well, we'll just break him ourselves." Dark Asiv said,

LaterAsiv was brought to the infirmary, Shen, Akali and Kennen all came back with a status report,

"He's going to live." Kennen said,

Sona sighed in relief,

"However, he may not be the same." Shen added on,

"What do you mean?" Ahri asked,

"He may face certain difficulties, could range from not being able to walk, or could even go as far as COMPLETE paralysis." Akali said,

Ahri and Sona both felt their hearts sink, Sona couldn't believe it, her lover may never be the same person ever again,

"Can't Sona's Magic fix that?" Ahri asked,

"Her magic has done all that it CAN do, we will have to wait and see." Shen said,

Sona walked into the room and saw Asiv in the bed, eyes still closed,

"Asiv...please come back as you were." Sona mentally begged,

Meanwhile in Asiv's mind, he was in his mansion again, but this time it WAS photonegative,

"Oh Asiv~" he heard his dark double say,

"What do you want?" He demanded an answer,

"The three weeks up for the decision, so, will you make your choice now? Show me how to become a separate entity in exchange for Sona's voice, perhaps restoring your body would help drive a hard bargain." Dark Asiv said as he came into view,

Asiv thought about Sona and himself later on in life if he takes the deal, but then, he thought about what could happen if he did take the deal, there was no telling what would happen,

"I'll die before I help you!" Asiv exclaimed,

"Hmm...that can be arranged, but...guess I'll just torture it outta you." Dark Asiv sneered,

Asiv was not about to let himself become everyone's worst fear, he wanted this to end NOW.

"There is one trick I've got to deal with him, but it'll require a bit of time, and it's quite risky." Asiv thought,

"But for Sona...the risk is worth the chance." Asiv thought.

This was going to be his last chance to stop his double, it was now or never.

 **Hey guys, so the story isn't exactly close to over yet, I hope you continue your support, thanks for all the encouragement. :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter, took awhile but hope you enjoy. :)**

It has been 3 days since Asiv was hospitalized at the institute's infirmary, Sona has been sitting next to his bed, waiting for him to awaken from his coma,

"Asiv...please...wake up soon..." Sona thought, grasping his hand,

Meanwhile, Asiv's mind was elsewhere, he was chained up and being tormented, covered in cuts, burns and had a black eye,

"Well, we've tormented you for a full 72 hours, tell us the secret to becoming our own physical beings." Dark Asiv boomed,

"Alright, I'll tell you..." Asiv panted,

The 5 dark doubles eyes widened with anticipation,

"AS SOON AS YOU ALL FUCK YOURSELVES, PRICKS!" Asiv roared, then spat blood into dark Asiv's eye, making his doppelgänger flinch,

"Oh! Million dollar shot!" Asiv laughed,

"Hmph, so...what do you say guys? Ramp up electrocution by another 20K volts?" Dark Asiv smirked,

The dark doubles all cheered to encourage it,

True 20K volts would more than likely kill a person, but fuck logic.

Dark Asiv shoved an electric cable against Asiv's chest and ramped up the power,

Asiv cried out in agony as the electricity coursed through his body,

"C'mon, Asiv, tell us the damn secret, you can end this suffering of you do." Dark Asiv said,

"Never...fucker." Asiv said while panting,

"Fine, hot iron." Dark Asiv said holding his hand out,

Dark Akali handed him an iron rod with a glowing orange end,

"Turning up the heat is ALWAYS the fun part." Dark Asiv said with an evil smirk,

"Electrocution didn't work, what makes you think that will?" Asiv questioned,

"Oh I don't know...this perhaps?" Dark Asiv said before stabbing Asiv with it, Asiv cried out in agony,

"Don't worry, this won't kill you...but you will feel. EVERY. LAST. SECOND. OF. IT." Dark Asiv said stabbing him again and again with each emphasized word,

Asiv now had blood coming from his mouth and spat up some of it as well,

"Give up yet?" Dark Ahri asked, clearly losing patience,

"Never..." Asiv said weakly,

"Stubborn little fucker." Dark Asiv said, surprised Asiv hasn't given up yet,

"I won't let you win...not while Sona and Ahri live and breathe." Asiv thought,

"Hmm... From what I've seen, you care deeply about Sona and Ahri, well then, perhaps I should pay them a visit., it IS night time after all." Dark Asiv said, smiling evilly,

"Don't you da-!"

Asiv was cut off by Dark Akali punching him across the face, knocking him out,

"Make sure he doesn't get any smart ideas, now if you'll excuse me, I've got a couple ladies to make into corpses!" Dark Asiv said before vanishing,

Meanwhile, in Ahri's room, she was fast asleep, her room was quiet and lit by the gentle beams of the moonlight, only for the blinds to seemingly close on their own, once the room was plunged into darkness, Dark Asiv became visible,

"Oh, how sweet, the little fox slut is fast asleep, let's change things up, soon you'll be sleeping 6 feet under." Dark Asiv smirked before vanishing into Ahri's mind,

In Ahri's dream, she was back in Ionia relaxing up in one of the cherry blossom trees, it was a nice, sunny day, she then saw Asiv walking by below,

"Asiv! Up here!" She called down, once Asiv turned, her blood ran cold at the sight of the demon double,

"You're coming with me!" Dark Asiv shouted before dragging Ahri into a dark hole that formed on the ground below.

Meanwhile in reality, Sona had fallen asleep next to the bed where Asiv laid unconscious,

Dark Asiv popped up in her dream, where she was dreaming of marrying Asiv,

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, once Asiv lifted the veil off Sona, Sona blinked and saw he was now a demonic double,

"What'ya waiting for? Kiss me, baby!" Dark Asiv laughed maniacally before dragging Sona away into a dark wormhole,

Once he returned to Asiv's mind, he saw Asiv just starting to return to consciousness,

"Wakey Wakey~" Dark Asiv chimed,

"Alright, Asiv, you got 2 choices! Choice number one! You don't tell me and I kill Sona AND Ahri right here! Killing them in reality as well!" Dark Asiv said as he pulled on a chain, showing both Ahri and Sona chained up coming out of the darkness,

"Choice number 2! You tell me the secret to become my own entity and you all go free!" Dark Asiv said,

"Don't tell him Asiv! Don't-!" Sona was interrupted by being punched by Dark Rachel,

"No third party input! In fact, maybe I'll kill one of them right now and rape their corpse before your eyes." Dark Asiv smirked,

He started doing the "Eenie meanie miney mo" cycle,

"Eenie." He said looking towards Ahri,

"Meanie." He looked towards Sona,

"What am I gonna do? It's either get everyone fucked or my two best friends!" Asiv thought,

"Miney." Dark Asiv said,

Sona and Ahri looked in fear as the dark double continued making his choice.

"Wait!" Asiv said, Dark Asiv smirked then looked back at him,

"Alright! I'll tell you! Just let them go free right now!" Asiv said,

"Asiv...no..." Sona thought.

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, we'll get back to comedy soon enough. :3**


	24. Chapter 24

"Wait!" Asiv shouted,

Dark Asiv turned towards him and smirked,

"I'll tell you the secret." Asiv said in defeat,

"Asiv...no..." Sona thought,

"Good choice." Dark Asiv said and the chains were removed from Ahri and Sona,

"If you want the trick, I have ONLY 1 condition." Asiv said sternly,

"Very well, what is that one condition?" Dark Asiv said, with his hands behind his back as he paced,

"You let Sona AND Ahri go unscathed, and you can NEVER lay a finger on them." Asiv said,

"Deal." Dark Asiv said with his fingers crossed,

"Send them back, then I'll tell you." Asiv said,

"Fine." dark Asiv said before snapping his fingers making the two vanish,

"I'll let them live...for now." Dark Asiv thought,

"Alright, what is the secret?" Dark Asiv said in anticipation,

Meanwhile in reality, Ahri had just burst into the infirmary with Akali in tow, both of them saw Sona sitting there with a worried look,

"What's happening?" Akali asked,

"Asiv made a deal with a demonic twin, let him become a separate physical being in exchange for mine and Ahri's safety." Sona replied in a panic,

"How?" Akali asked,

"It's happening within his subconscious, his double dragged us in their and just let us out." Ahri replied,

"Asiv...you idiot." Sona thought,

Back in Asiv's mind he was about to tell dark Asiv the secret to his goal,

"Alright, tell me now." Dark Asiv said,

"Alright, cleanse, clairvoyance, ignite." Asiv said,

The dark doubles all gasped in horror, it was a trap,

The dark limbo around them started to burn,

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" Dark Asiv questioned,

"Maybe." Asiv smirked,

"He tricked us! He- GAHHHH!" Dark Akali screeched in agony as the fire engulfed her,

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DID YOU CAST A SPELL IN YOUR MIND?!" Dark Ahri questioned,

"Simple..." Asiv said as he approached her,

"...I'm just better than you fuckers." Asiv said smugly before push-kicking the dark double into the flames, which was followed by bloodcurdling screams from the dupe,

"As for you...Dark Sona." He said approaching the silent dark doppelgänger,

"You're not the same Sona I know and love, fuck you for stealing her appearance." He said sternly before push-kicking her as well,

"As for you 'Rachel'." He said, using his fingers to motion the quote gesture,

"You're NOT the Rachel I knew and cared for, You're NOT the friend of mine since childhood, and You're NOT gonna haunt me ANYMORE!" Asiv said Ashe picked her up by the throat and threw her into the fire,

"Stop! Let me live! Asiv! I'll give you ANYTHING!" Dark Asiv begged,

"Money! Fame! Rule over Ionia! Just name it!" Dark Asiv panicked and continued trying to convince Asiv to stop it at once,

"There is one thing you can do." Asiv said,

"What?" Dark Asiv asked,

"YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!" Asiv said, pulling out his hextech revolver, he shot Dark Asiv in the shoulder,

"That's for Akali!"

Shot in the kneecap, "That's for Ahri!"

Shot in the other kneecap, "That's for me!"

He then stuck his revolver in the double's mouth,

"And all these...are for Sona." Asiv said, he then fired it 3 times in the double's mouth, then once in the forehead,

"Gah...you're fucking...psychotic, do you know what will...happen to you in addition?" The dark double asked weakly,

"Yeah, and I'll do it to save Sona, tell Satan that Asiv sent ya, bitch." Asiv said before shooting his double right between the eyes,

Asiv then saw a photo of him and Sona that was taken a couple months after he showed up at the institute,

(Same picture that Sona has of them)

"Heh, looks like I did something good for you in the end, Sona." Asiv said as the fire around him closed in,

A short time later in reality, Asiv woke up to see Akali, Ahri and Sona all surrounding him, and the clock on the wall said it was 8:17 AM

"He's awake! He's awake!" Ahri said in excitement,

"Asiv! I'm so glad you're okay!" Sona said with tearful eyes and hugging him,

"Uhh that's great but...who's Asiv?" He asked,

"What? Okay, real funny, you had me worried for a second." Sona said,

"Who's talking? No one's mouth moved." Asiv said,

"Y-You ARE kidding...right?" Akali asked,

"I don't know, should I be?" Asiv asked,

"He used a memory wipe spell combination to erase his inner demons, he saved the institute, possibly the whole world." Shen said as he walked in,

Sona looked at Shen with tearful eyes, so...does he not-?" Sona was cut off by Shen,

"I'm afraid he doesn't remember ANY of us." Shen said,

Akali and Ahri soon found themselves tearing up as well,

"Maybe if we just jog his memory, it'll all come back, hold on!" Sona said running out of the infirmary.

A short time later she returned with a photo album of the two of them,

"Come on, you've gotta remember at least one of these!" Sona said flipping through the pages,

Desperately trying to get Asiv to remember at least one thing,

"Anything?" Sona asked him,

"I'm sorry, I don't remember any of these, also who's the hottie right over there?" Asiv said with a wink towards Akali,

"Asiv! You pig!" Sona said angrily before she slapped him,

"Ow! What the heck Sona?!" He replied,

"What'd you say?" Akali asked with widened eyes,

"I said 'what the heck Sona', why?" Asiv asked,

"His memory's coming back!" Ahri said happily,

"Tell him how me and him were fuck buddies." Ahri giggled,

"Hey, just because I have memory problems, don't make me into a player, Ahri." Asiv snapped,

"Gnar gabdar!" They heard Gnar say as he jumped onto Asiv,

"Hey! I'm not a jungle gym, Gnar!" Asiv said as Gnar climbed up onto his head,

"Sorry! It was my week to watch over him, that's why he's here!" Akali said,

"C'mon! He's remembering more! Slap him again!" Ahri said excitedly,

"No more-" Asiv was cut off by Sona slapping him again,

"That's for taking the hit from Renekton!" She said angrily, with tearful eyes,

"And this is for scaring the hell out of me with that demon!" Sona said before slapping him again,

"And this, is for coming back to me." She said happily before pulling him into a kiss,

"Oh get a room you two." Akali said jokingly,

They broke the kiss, and Asiv said to Sona, "I'll always come back for you."

"Asiv, I apologize for interrupting this touching moment, but we should see how you do with walking." Shen said,

"Of course." Asiv said, standing up, wobbling a bit,

"Need to get your land legs again?" Sona giggled,

"Well I have been out for...3 days?" Asiv asked,

"Yep, we'll wait for you outside." Ahri said,

"Take Gnar with you as well." Akali said picking up Gnar and handing him to Ahri,

"He'd just get in the way." Akali said before Ahri could ask why,

"I'll join you guys in a bit." Asiv said,

"So good to be back." Asiv sighed.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this, no it's not over just yet, but yeah, looks like Asiv's inner demons are where they belong now...IN HELL!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, so I'm back with yet another chapter, hope you enjoy. :3**

 **EDIT 6/28/16: I EXTENDED THIS CHAPTER I APOLOGIZE FOR THE PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR ONE EARLIER!**

 **EDIT (2) 6/28/16: I apologize if you received an e-mail about a chapter 26, I accidentally posted this extended chapter as a separate chapter earlier, my bad.**

Asiv passed the examination and was able to leave the infirmary right after,

He met up with Sona and Ahri afterwards, finding them at the dining hall during the breakfast hour,

"So, how long have you dealt with that demon double of yours?" Ahri asked,

"Ever since that match where I passed out." Asiv replied,

"Asiv... I'm still kinda mad at you for making me worry so much, but..." She trailed off,

"Perhaps you could make it up to me...in bed~" Sona purred in his mind,

Asiv just gulped at the thought and felt his face heat up a little, true he and Sona had sex on two other occasions but he was still nervous each and every time,

"I've got another date with Xander tonight, you two have fun playing 'key-in-keyhole'." Ahri giggled,

"I know a good way for you to say how sorry you are for scaring me like that~" Sona said in an alluring tone towards Asiv,

"Why do I get a feeling that I won't like where she's going?" He thought,

Later that night, Ahri was getting read to meet up with Xander, and Sona was giving Ahri input on what she would wear,

"Sona, Asiv seemed a little uncertain about me going on a date with Xander, do you think he may be suspicious of me?" Ahri asked,

"He has a few trust issues regarding this, which that reminds me." Sona said, before clamping a familiar band on Ahri's arm,

"Oh great...this again!" Ahri said in sarcastic glee,

"He asked me to, I'm sorry but he IS in charge of your...therapy? Recovery? I don't know." Sona shrugged,

Ahri groaned as Sona zipped up the back of Ahri's sparkling red dress,

"Fine, I'll do it, BUT, I just wanna ask one thing for you to do to him during your "fun" with him." Ahri smirked,

Sona gulped at what Ahri could possibly be thinking, Ahri whispered it to Sona who's face turned dark red,

"I-I don't...we'll I-" Sona was cut off last second then,

"Do it or I'll tell Asiv you 'lost' your virginity when you were masturbating to him." Ahri smirked,

Sona would've squeaked if she could and her face turned even darker,

"F-F-Fine! I-I'll do it!" Sona stuttered,

"Good, don't let me down~" Ahri said before there was a knock on her door,

"Oh that's Xander now, bye-bye~" Ahri said as she walked out, Sona sat there thinking,

"Sorry Asiv, well...maybe he'll like it." Sona thought,

SMUT INCOMING!

Asiv approached Sona's room and knocked on her door, she had requested him to come to her room,

She opened the door seconds later,

"You wanted to see me, Sona?" Asiv asked her,

"Yes, please come in." She replied,

Asiv stepped in,

"So what is it you needed?" Asiv asked,

"Don't you remember? You're going to make up for scaring me like that earlier." Sona said with a smirk,

"At this moment Asiv knew...he fucked up." A voice in the back of his mind said,

She grabbed his arm and dragged Asiv into her bedroom before pushing him back onto her bed,

"Sona I-!" Asiv was cut off by Sona kissing him,

He then felt Sona spit some kind of fluid into his mouth as they kissed, it hit the back of his throat causing him to swallow by force of habit,

"Just a little aphrodisiac, Ahri gave me some." Sona giggled,

"Sona, why would you-?" Asiv questioned,

"Asiv, I just... I don't want to lose you like I almost did earlier, just please, let me have my moment to show you how much I love you." Sona said honestly,

Asiv sighed before motioning for her to go ahead,

She stripped Asiv down and then took out her hair ties and tied his wrists to the head board,

"S-Sona what are you-? H-Hey!" Asiv objected, Sona lifted his legs making Asiv feel VERY exposed,

"I want to try something new." Sona said coating her index finger in saliva,

"What do you mean by tha-? Gah!" Asiv cried out as Sona stuck a finger in his anus,

"Do you like this?" She asked,

Asiv was just panting as Sona's finger thrusted in and out,

"S-Sona...please..." Asiv begged, his face turned deep red from both embarrassment and arousal,

Sona giggled when she saw Asiv's penis get surprisingly hard,

"Let's make things kinky~" Sona purred, she used her other hand to stroke Asiv's penis while she sucked and licked at his balls,

"S-Sona! T-Too much! Too much!" Asiv cried out before his cum was released onto his belly,

Sona extracted her finger from Asiv's tight anus and kissed the tip of his sensitive penis making Asiv twitch,

"Did you like that?" Sona asked seductively,

She trailed light kisses along Asiv's length, making him gasp and flinch as she reached the tip,

She then started licking Asiv's sperm off his belly and rubbing her breasts against Asiv's dick, making him hard again,

"Asiv, are you getting big again?" She teased,

Asiv just laid there trying to catch his breath,

Sona untied Asiv, made him sit on his knees, re-tied his hands behind his back then started grinding the ball of her foot along the top side of his penis, making Asiv arch his back and cry out,

"S-Sona...ah!" Asiv moaned, his saliva started becoming thick and web-like and a stream of drool came down from his lip,

"Ah ah, you must call me 'Master', Asiv." Sona corrected,

"Y-Yes...nng...Master..." Asiv groaned blissfully,

"That's better~" Sona smirked, she watched as Asiv was silently pleading for release,

"Do you want to cum?" Sona asked,

"Y-Yes...M-Master..." Asiv replied while covered in sweat, and shivering from his imminent release,

"You may cum." Sona said, she trapped Asiv's tip between her big toe and pointer toe (2nd innermost toe) then started rubbing it like this,

Asiv threw his head back and grunted as his sperm was released while his length was pressed down on the bed by Sona's foot,

"Good boy, now..." Sona stripped down, revealing her nude form,

"...for the main event." Sona said as she took her other hair tie off the bed and tied it around the base of Asiv's member,

"There we go~" She said as she lowered her pussy onto Asiv's throbbing hard penis,

"Ahri suggested this part as payback for making her wear that armband again." Sona said, she started riding Asiv with his face pressed into her bosom,

Asiv could hear Sona's moans reverberate inside his head, while he released muffled moans into Sona's large breasts,

"Yes! Feels so good! Use that dick to please your master!" Sona said lustfully, both Sona and Asiv were covered in sweat, both breathing heavily and their faces were beet red,

Asiv released a loud groan as he tried to release, but nothing happened,

"Ahri's request keeps you from cumming, I promise I'll untie it soon." Sona said with moans, screams and squeals of bliss,

She continued riding him for more 3 minutes, delaying his climax as it built up more and more,

"I grant you release." Sona said kindly as she pulled one end of the tie and it all came undone, Asiv huffed and groaned as he released his HUGE load into Sona, coating the inside of the maven's pussy and womb in his sperm,

Sona took him out, untied him, then laid on her belly next to him,

"Did that feel good?" She asked him while trying to catch her breath,

"Yes, but... Now it's my turn to make you feel good~" Asiv teased,

While Sona was still laying there, Asiv got behind her and thrusted balls deep into her pussy which was still full of his cum, the sperm overflowed out onto the bedsheets as he moved in and out of her, making Sona scream, beg and moan for more,

"Asiv! Faster! Fuck me faster!" She begged,

Asiv continued thrusting hitting her g-spot EVERY time he moved in or out of her,

"Sona...cumming!" He said,

He released deep into Sona again filling her up further,

And Sona screamed as she came as well a mix of their fluids rushing out onto the bed before both of them became still and the only sound heard was their breathing,

"You...came so much." Sona said in surprise,

"I'll always be yours, Sona." Asiv said before the two kissed.

 **Hey guys, so next chapter, we'll look over Ahri and Xander's date, hope you enjoyed. :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, so here's a new chapter to show I HAVE NOT forgotten about this or the other stories, just working on one at a time.**

Asiv was asleep in his room but this was not going to be peaceful, as a VERY haunting dream occurred,

Asiv was in limbo, he felt like he was standing on solid ground, but didn't see any floor, just darkness, suddenly a light shined down on a chair where a plush of himself sat,

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a wind-up key being turned,

The plush of himself looked towards him, and said,

"Hi! I wanna be your friend!" It said happily before the sound of static drowned it out,

"Don't you remember...?" A raspy voice said, a voice said from all around,

The wind-up key could be heard again, "Can we play a game?"

Followed by the static once again then the raspy voice,

"I remember you..."

"My name is-" Staric cut off the sentence,

"My name...is Dark Asiv... and I know you remember...I know you fear what you have made...what you have become..." The voice said,

Asiv then saw a flashback of what happened to Rachel,

"your actions..."

Then saw when he shoved Sona out of the way of Renekton's attack, "Your choices..."

"All you can do is hide...and buy yourself a little more time..." The voice could be heard taking a strained breath,

"But in the end...death WILL find you...I will find you...and you will suffer like SO MANY others...already have..." The raspy voice said before maniacal laughter could be heard, along with higher pitched laughter echoing,

Asiv suddenly shot up awake, he looked around and saw Sona asleep next to him in his bed, she slowly woke up only to see Asiv sweating,

"What's wrong?" She asked him,

"It's...it's nothing...just a nightmare..." Asiv said warily,

He remembered what happened with dark Asiv back in the infirmary,

"No...that can't possibly happen again." Asiv thought,

"Asiv?" Sona asked, filled with worry,

"It's fine, we'll talk in the morning." Asiv said,

The two of them fell asleep again a short time later,

Suddenly a dark mist made it's way into his mouth,

"Knock knock..." A voice said in Asiv's head,

Asiv sat up in bed, "Who said that?" He questioned, no answer after 3 minutes, he then fell back to sleep,

"It's no one...but me..." Dark Asiv smirked,

"I'm not finished...not yet..." Dark Asiv cackled.

Asiv's nightmares were unbearable that night, "It's me, Asiv... I know you remember me! Remember me!" Dark Asiv boomed, as each of Asiv's darkest fears rose up in his mind,

"Stop it! Stop!" Asiv begged,

"Just let go, you'll save us both time..." Dark Asiv cackled,

"My first order of business, to take full control now." Dark Asiv said,

Asiv felt his body slowly slip away from his control, "YOU'RE MY PUPPET NOW!" Dark Asiv shouted with glee,

In reality, Asiv slowly woke up, his eyes were completely black with Amber iris'

"Finally...after all my attempts...I'm FINALLY in control!" Dark Asiv thought wickedly, it was 6:37 AM, he got up, got dressed and headed out the door,

"Today is a lovely day...to bring hell to others..." Dark Asiv smirked.

 **Hey guys, looks like a lost memory has come to haunt Asiv, wonder what's gonna happen. :3**

 **anyway, I hope you'll understand why this may be a bit short, but I've been getting SO MANY PM's asking about it, so I put this out here to show I HAVE NOT forgotten about this! Please give me time from here on out!**


	27. Chapter 27

Sona was unable to find Asiv, she asked every champion, no one had seen him all day, none of the Ionian champions saw him either, but she had yet to ask Akali, who she found in the infirmary as usual,

"Asiv? No, he hasn't been in here at all today." Akali answered,

"I'm worried, Akali, he's never vanished like this before." Sona replied,

"I'm sure he'll turn up, but...do you plan on telling him?" Akali asked,

"Yes, it's why I'm looking for him." Sona replied,

Sona continued searching ALL day, never found Asiv, he never came back to his room either,

She fell asleep on Asiv's couch, while waiting for him,

But she was going to get A LOT more than she bargained for,

She was standing in her living quarters, though everything was foggy, and a familiar silhouette walked into view from the shadows,

"Where do you think you're gonna go?" At first she thought it was Asiv, but heard something unusual about the voice,

"Don't be afraid~ I'm not gonna hurt you...I'm gonna KILL you." It laughed, coming into view as dark Asiv, in all his ghoulish glory,

"Let's see what you're afraid of...shall we?" He asked Sona,

"What about clowns? Are you scared of clowns? You know behind those painted smiles that they just wanna hurt you." He cackled as he had ghostly apparitions of clowns appear around Sona,

"Maybe you fear the living dead, corpses that came back to life to feast on your flesh~" he chimed demonically as zombies roamed around the 2 of them,

"Or perhaps great heights?"

"Or dolls that move on their own?"

"Gods, the possibilities are endless, if you wish to see Asiv again, meet me on the rift...TONIGHT, come alone." Dark Asiv said before the dream faded,

Sona shot up awake, she was back in Asiv's living quarters,

"I have to go meet dark Asiv at the rift." Sona thought,

"It may be a trap, but I can't waste time pondering on it." She continued as she stormed down the empty halls,

She arrived on the rift, standing in the mid lane, everything was silent, except for the sound of crickets and the wind,

"I was wondering if you'd show up?" She heard dark Asiv say,

She blinked once and he was right in front of her suddenly,

"Where is Asiv?" She questioned,

"In due time, in due time." Dark Asiv said,

"Show me now!" Sona said sternly,

"Fine, fine." Dark Asiv said, he snapped his fingers and Asiv appeared, beaten, bound in chains and gagged,

"ASIV!" Sona called to him telepathically,

"Sona..." Asiv said telepathically and weakly,

"...It's...A trap..." Asiv finished,

The other dark doppelgängers appeared, and they looked EVEN WORSE than before, they looked as if they had been charbroiled then doused in grease except for dark Asiv who looked no different than before, a terrible sight for anyone to endure,

"Do you know how we came to be?" Dark Asiv asked Sona,

"We are Asiv's inner demons, each of his sins, his anger, his sorrow, his hatred, all rolled up into one living nightmare." Dark Rachel said,

Sona felt her blood run cold as they each spoke,

"Now...I'll give you an option..." Dark Asiv said,

"You can do 1 little thing for me, and I'll let you AND Asiv go." Dark Asiv said,

"I don't trust you." Sona replied sternly,

"You don't have to, I'm forcing you to take the deal." Dark Asiv said, suddenly chains came out of a dark hole above Sona and bound her wrists over her head,

Asiv managed to get the gag loosened so he could speak,

"Leave her alone! I'm the one you're bound to, torment me instead!" Asiv said,

"I'm NOT bound to you anymore, when I took you over this morning, I casted the spell to separate myself from you." Dark Asiv said,

"Now I can do WHATEVER I want! Including THIS!" Dark Asiv said as he made one swift move and tore the top part of her dress off, exposing her bare chest,

"Now watch as I have fun, with your lady!" Dark Asiv cackled,

"Let her go! You bastard!" Asiv shouted angrily while struggling against his bindings,

Sona's eyes were brimming with tears as Dark Asiv sensually licked her cheek and felt up her body,

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH HIM! THIS ONE'S MINE!" Dark Asiv laughed maniacally, the other dark dupes started kicking and stomping on Asiv's chained up body,

"SONA!" Asiv shouted at the top of his lungs, his eyes filling with tears as his true love is being molested before his very eyes, the laughter of the dark duplicates were all Asiv heard as he blacked out, the sight of his love being violated being the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

 **CLIFFHANGER! That's right, you guys'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **So tell me, did dark Asiv become a better villain in this chapter?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, we'll be looking more into the day Sona was looking for Asiv, note that we'll get back to the Xander + Ahri stuff soon, cross my heart.**

It was a sunny and clear day, Ahri was in an especially good mood, she won 3 consecutive matches, got to relax at the hot spring, it was all going perfect, probably too perfect, and when that happens something nearly ALWAYS goes wrong to ruin the happy mood,

Ahri had requested Xander to meet at her room as she had a question for him,

She waited patiently until finally, there was a knock at the door, she opened the door to see Xander standing there,

"Please come in, Xander." She said, seemingly a bit unnerved about something,

Xander and Ahri sat down on the couch,

"Xander, I have to ask you something." Ahri said, not looking him in the eyes,

"What is it, Ahri?" Xander asked, paying close attention,

"Do you...love me?" She asked him,

"What do you mean?" Xander asked,

"I mean do you LOVE love me, most summoners here 'love' me just for my body." Ahri said, seeming a bit hurt,

Now that she was becoming familiar to love, she started noticing the differences between real love and "love".

"I love you for you, Ahri, objectifying ANYONE, good or evil is not okay, I promise you, I love you with all my heart." Xander replied, grasping Ahri's delicate hand,

Ahri tried her hardest to not get emotional, but a single tear managed too slip out,

"I was hoping to hear that." Ahri said, she suddenly pulled Xander into a kiss, but this wasn't one like she'd do to charm someone, it was honest, and loving.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door,

"Awww...I was hoping we'd fuck." Ahri pouted,

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Xander shouted while his face turned a deep shade of red,

"I'm just messing with you~" Ahri giggled as she walked to the door,

She opened it to find Sona standing there with a look of grave concern,

"Have you seen Asiv? No one has seen him all day." Sona asked, clearly panicked,

"I'm afraid I haven't, how about you, Xander?" Ahri asked, looking back at him,

"I haven't either, we'll help you search." Xander said,

The three of them looked all over, no one knew where he was, not even Karma or Shen, which only made them worry all the more about Asiv,

They all searched from afternoon to sunset, Asiv was nowhere to be found,

"It's getting late, we should search more tomorrow." Xander said, looking at a clock and seeing it was 10:23 PM.

"Don't worry, Sona, we'll find him." Ahri said reassuringly,

That night, as Ahri slept, she had a dream, this one was different on a large scale,

She was in a forest, the trees were black, the grass and leaves were blood red, and the sky was dark purple,

Ahri walked around, "Sona? Asiv? Xander?" No reply,

"Anyone out there?!" She called,

"I'm still here..." She heard a whisper from behind,

"...It's me." It said, she turned and saw dark Asiv with his trademark needle-toothed smile,

She began running with the dark doppelgänger close behind,

"You can't outrun your fears!" Dark Asiv chimed mockingly,

Ahri got into a clearing where she saw Asiv and Sona both hanged on a dead tree, with burlap sacks on their heads that had poorly drawn faces on them,

"Don't they look SOOOO happy together? Only makes sense that they'd die together as well." Dark Asiv laughed mockingly, his maniacal laughing was almost enough to drive Ahri insane as it grew louder and echoed more and more,

Ahri then shot up awake, she recognized the forest in her dream as the rift, she immediately knew where Asiv was,

"I need to get some help, Asiv, you better not be dead, or I'll kick your ass in the after life." Ahri muttered,

Ahri got dressed and ran for each of the Asiv's closest friends and Xander,

She gathered Xander, Akali, Fizz, Hecarim and Shen.

"You better have a good reason for this, fox." Akali said solemnly,

"Does Asiv and Sona potentially being in danger count?" Ahri replied,

"Summoner Asiv's due time is not to be now, we must stop this now." Hecarim said,

When Ahri and the others got their, they saw what was happening, Asiv unconscious, Sona being molested, and the dark doppelgängers enjoying their time,

"So...Maven of the strings, what do you say that you and I get married and you become my fuck-toy?" Dark Asiv cackled,

Sona spat in his eye, "Go to hell." She snapped,

"You first." Dark Asiv cackled as he drew a demonic sword,

"No no, we insist, you fuck." They heard Ahri say as her essence orb slammed the dark dupe, knocking him off his feet,

"WHAT?! How did you know we were here?!" Dark Asiv questioned,

"Women's intuition." Ahri replied,

"It's high time we end this..." They heard Asiv say as Shen cut the chains off with his sword,

"Alright, you and me, fight to the death, right here, right now." Asiv said, his dark dupe seeking a bit unsure, but then remembered that he was no longer bound to Asiv, so he could kill Asiv and still live himself.

"Alright, I like it." Dark Asiv cackled, he flicked his wrist, and a demonic scythe formed out of the shadows,

"Just so you know, you can NEVER kill your inner demon, you can only subdue us temporarily." Dark Asiv mocked.

"Save it for hell." Asiv said as he used Arcane magic to create a great sword,

"Finally! I can be rid of you for good this time!" Dark Asiv laughed.

"Asiv... You better not die." Sona demanded,

"I won't, not to the likes of him." Asiv replied with confidence,

"Oh, how sweet...young love... may you have many happy years...IN HELL!" Dark Asiv shrieked as he rushed forward,

"For Runeterra!" Asiv shouted as he rushed as well.

 **Hey guys, I'll leave you hanging here for now, look, I'm sorry I haven't been updating much, but college is prepping to fuck me over again, so please bear with me.**


	29. Chapter 29

Asiv and his dark double had their blades clash as they initiated combat,

Both sides were cheering on their competitors, neither side got involved so the 2 of them can settle to score once and for all,

"Asiv, you and I are one in the same, why fight it?" Dark Asiv asked,

"Like I wanna think I'm the same as your ugly mug? No thanks." Asiv said as he parried an attack, making sparks fly from the impact,

However the hit was hard enough to make Asiv himself stagger, he was almost finished right then and there, until he push-kicked his dark double away,

"I am you, and you are me! I know your weakness, Asiv!" The dark double said as they continued fighting,

"But I know yours as well." Asiv replied,

"Ah, but I have an emotional weakness of yours." Dark Asiv glancing at Sona,

"You wouldn't..." Asiv growled,

"Try me, faggot." Dark Asiv sneered, he pinned Asiv to the ground with blades of shadows that stuck through his sleeves and pants,

"Sona, do YOU wanna know the truth about 'perfect' Asiv?" Dark Asiv mocked,

"That night when you two had 'fun' together for the first time, Asiv didn't consider loving you at all, he considered making it a one night stand and nothing more, hell, he even thought of trying it with Akali as well, and you thought Ahri was a whore." Dark Asiv laughed,

"Asiv...is this...true?" Sona asked him,

"Sona...I...I just..." Asiv sighed in defeat, he nodded sadly knowing he had been found out,

"Hmph, perfect little Asiv could NEVER do wrong! HE ALWAYS THINKS AND DOES WHAT'S RIGHT!" Dark Asiv mocked,

"...Well guess what, he was ALSO behind Rachel's death 2 years ago!" Dark Asiv shouted,

Everyone gasped,

"That's right, he murdered his own childhood friend, I only let Renekton try to kill him so I could teach him a lesson." Dark Asiv laughed,

"I would NEVER do that to Rachel!" Asiv shouted,

"Right, right, oh well, even if you didn't, let's let your sweetheart decide your fate." Dark Asiv said, taking Asiv's arcane sword and handing it to Sona,

"Go ahead, you can kill the traitorous bastard, right here, right now, no need to wait." Dark Asiv cackled,

Sona held the sword and stood over Asiv,

"Asiv...after all we've been through...you betray my trust..." Sona said with tearful eyes,

"Sona, I-" Asiv was cut off by Sona pointing the blade at him,

"Don't try that on me...if I were to kill you now..." She raised the blade,

"IT'D BE THIS VERSION OF YOU!" She shouted as she swiped at the dark double of her lover,

She used the arcane sword to smash each sword that held Asiv down,

"We'll discuss a punishment for you later, just beat this guy!" Sona said, giving Asiv the Arcane sword,

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Dark Asiv said, back handing her into a tree,

"Sona! You won't get away with this..." Asiv said to his dark double,

The dark double rushed him, only to be swiped at the jaw without seeing Asiv's movements,

Asiv then rushed backwards and stabbed his dark double in the arm, he rapidly twisted the blade, making it wrench off dark Asiv's arm, the dark double cried out in agony,

"I've had ENOUGH of you!" Asiv said as he spun, allowing the blade to now swipe at dark Asiv's body, cutting him in half, Asiv held his double by the hair,

"Wait! Let me go! You'll never see me again!" Dark Asiv pleaded,

"You're right...I won't see you again, go to hell!" Asiv shouted as he threw his double to the ground and began stabbing it repeatedly,

When he finally calmed down, he was sweating, the dark double's of his friends also started to dissipate,

"What's going on?" Asiv asked rhetorically,

"It seems they are fading away as a result of you accepting your errors, before, you were fighting with yourself claiming you never did any of those errors, it is best to accept your faults before your time comes." Hecarim said, thinking back to his life before becoming a shadow isles dweller,

"Sona? Sona!" Asiv said, remembering Sona suddenly, he ran over to her, Akali came to check on her as well,

"She'll be fine, a little sore perhaps, but nothing horribly wrong." Akali said,

"Asiv, there's something we need to talk about." Sona said, looking rather worried,

"Oh gods, no..." Asiv thought nervously,

"...your punishment for scaring me like that! Gods! You nearly gave me a heart attack ten times over!" Sona said, attempting to remain stern, but she failed to remain as such,

"Sona, you helped me see the truth, I can't be perfect, I was trying SO HARD to be such, that my sins ran rampant and resulted in those dark doppelgängers, and it ended up with you getting hurt, I'm sorry." Asiv apologized,

"I forgive you, on one condition, next time we have 'fun', we play ONLY by my rules." Sona smirked,

"Fair enough." Asiv laughed,

"Perhaps you'd like some 'fun' with me?" Ahri asked Xander teasingly,

"I-I...Uhh...well..." Xander stammered until Ahri started laughing,

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Ahri answered,

"Ahri, tomorrow, we continue our work, now that these demonic doubles are gone, this should be going more smoothly." Asiv said,

"Alright, I'm calling it a night then, we'll walk back together, okay Xander?" Ahri said,

"Sure Ahri, night Asiv." Xander replied as he began walking back with Ahri,

"After tonight Asiv, you ARE NOT leaving my sights for even a second for the next few days." Sona said,

"No problems with that." Asiv laughed, Hecarim, already took off to lord knows where, and Akali followed Asiv and Sona, everyone was ready to call it a night and get some well earned rest.

 **Hey guys, so next chapter is when we'll start looking more into Xander and Ahri, also quick question!**

 **If I threw in 1-2 others into a Sona X Asiv lemon in the future, which would you want?**

 **Asiv X Akali X Sona (Sona and Akali dressed as nurses btw)**

 **Or**

 **A foursome of Asiv X Sona and Xander X Ahri (this'd likely happen in like 4-5 more chapters then)**


	30. Chapter 31

**Hello guys, sorry I was inactive, I was waiting on the sidelines until the social life troubles were over,**

 **Here's what happened,**

 **Someone at my college recognized my fanfiction name as my league name and started saying whatever they can to try and harm my reputation, however, I brought this to the teachers and they had a talk with the person to cease and desist, if they continue to bother me, they'll be punished accordingly, so yeah, now I'm back, and yes I'll continue the lemons, I just didn't know how long it's take for things to clear up if at all, my apologies.**

The next night, Ahri and Xander went for their date just like Asiv said they should, him and Sona have been excused from league activity due to recent events,

Xander and Ahri were in Ionia for their first date, taking a walk through a grove of cherry blossom trees as the moon shined down through the branches,

"Hey Ahri?" Xander asked her, Ahri just looked towards him in response,

"I know we went over this before but..." Xander took a deep breath,

"You TRULY didn't resort to charming me, right?" Xander asked her,

Ahri was a bit surprised he asked again, she had gotten better about using her charm carelessly, but she understood why he was cautious,

"I promise you, I didn't, Asiv is a powerful summoner so he would have detected it if my charm was in effect." Ahri said,

"Alright, thing is Ahri, I've liked you since you first came to the institute, I know your past is weird, but I accept you for you, the only thing I ask for the both of us is, no secrets kept from one another, sound good?" Xander asked,

"I like the sound of that." Ahri replied, resting her head on Xander's shoulder,

"Do you think...something like Asiv's dark doubles could ever happen again?" Xander asked,

"Well, Hecarim did say they only happen if one denies their sins for a long time, and Asiv did that for like 2-3 years." Ahri said,

"Yeah, c'mon, we should head back to the institute." Xander said,

Ahri nodded in agreement and the couple walked back towards the teleportation zone for the institute,

Back at the institute, Sona was visiting Asiv,

"Sona, how's your back doing?" Asiv asked her,

"A bit sore, but good." Sona replied, the dark double as you all may recall backhanded Sona into a tree, back first,

"Akali told me that I had to apply this ointment to your back." Asiv said as he pulled out a tube of ointment,

"N-No thanks, I'm fine!" Sona objected,

"Sona, if I don't do this, you could get an infection, when Akali took a look today, it was a bit worse than she first anticipated." Asiv replied,

"F-Fine! Just make it fast!" Sona whimpered,

Asiv took Sona to his bedroom, she removed her dress and laid on her belly on Asiv's bed,

"Alright, Sona, if you're a good girl..." Asiv trailed off, and got close to her ear,

"...We can have some 'fun'." Asiv purred seductively, before trailing his tongue along Sona's neck, making her shiver,

"O-Okay..." Sona said softly,

Asiv got some of the ointment into his hands and began gently rubbing it onto her back, which was covered in small various cuts and bruises,

"Ow! Careful!" Sona whined,

"It's okay, Sona, I'm right here." Asiv said soothingly,

Soon enough, Sona was purring as the ointment soothed her back, enough that she was getting wet, but she didn't notice due to her blissful state,

"There we go." Asiv said as he finished, he went into his bathroom to wash the remaining ointment off his hands, once he got back, he got behind Sona,

"Sona~" Asiv chimed in a way that made Sona yelp,

"Don't think I didn't notice you getting wet." Asiv teased, poking at her soaked white panties,

"I-I'm not!" Sona squealed,

"Oh really?" Asiv said, showing Sona his soaked fingers,

Sona blushed in response,

"Well, you need to stay like that for a bit, so...I can help you a bit." Asiv said,

He removed her panties and raised her hips into the air, while her head was down still,

"Your pussy is being naughty~" Asiv chimed,

"G-Get it over with!" Sona whined in embarrassment,

Asiv started gently massaging Sona's clit, making the maven almost scream in his head,

Asiv kept doing this until Sona was literally dripping wet,

"P-Please! Inside! Put it inside me!" Sona begged,

"Alright, but only this once, after that, you need to take it easy for your back." Asiv said as he pulled down his pants and boxers,

"Here I come~" Asiv teased as he pushed into Sona slowly, making her shiver in delight,

"Does your hungry pussy like this?" Asiv teased Sona as he thrusted deep into her,

"Yes! More! Please!" Sona begged like a slut in heat,

Asiv thrusted deep enough that he smashed against her womb, making Sona jump slightly,

"Ah! Your dick is kissing my womb~" Sona squealed in delight,

Asiv kept thrusting, hitting Sona's womb with each thrust, making Sona drool and nearly go slack,

Asiv groaned and suddenly exploded inside her, his hot white fluids coating her insides, then spurting and oozing out of her pussy,

"So much..." Sona thought as Asiv's sperm dripped onto the bed, Asiv extracted himself with a wet "pop" sound, allowing even more to ooze out of Sona,

"I might get pregnant..." Sona said, thinking it was only her thoughts,

"Actually, the league prevents pregnancy as long as you're within the institute walls." Asiv said,

"I-I knew that!" Sona replied with a deep blush,

Asiv gently lowered Sona's hips back onto the bed,

"You can stay here for tonight so you can rest your back." Asiv said as he pulled his pants and boxers up again,

"Thanks." Sona replied,

Asiv took one of his blankets and put it over Sona's rear end to provide her SOME cover,

Just as Asiv walked out and closed the door to his bedroom, there was a knock at the door,

He opened it to see it was Ahri, she looked troubled,

"What's wrong Ahri?" Asiv asked,

"I need help, the more time I spend with Xander, the more and more I desire him to...'touch' me." Ahri said, not wanting to go back to how she was before Asiv showed up,

"Well...that can prove to be a problem, well when you feel the urge we'll say, just try to think of ANYTHING else." Asiv said,

"That's the best you got?" Ahri pouted in disappointment,

"It's that or the shock band." Asiv said,

"Other thoughts it is!" Ahri said, not wanting that horrid armband back on her,

"Good, lemme know if you have any other questions." Asiv said as Ahri headed back to her room,

"Okay, thanks." Ahri said, once she got to her room, she sighed as she felt her panties getting very wet,

"I need his touch." Ahri whimpered,

"But I must remain strong!" Ahri thought,

She went into her bedroom, looked towards her nightstand then had an idea,

She went towards it and started grinding along the corner of it, she mewed softly as it slated her heat slowly but surely,

"Feels...SO MUCH...better." She panted,

Once her heat faded, she stopped, and just sat on her bed, thinking about what she could think of whenever she desired to be touched,

"Alright, that will do the trick." Ahri thought once she had an idea.

 **Hey guys, so sorry if this is AT ALL rushed, I wanted to be sure to get this out ASAP, so yeah, I'm back. :3**


	31. Update

Hey guys, I created a new profile reason for this and the link are in my profile description, I'll be posting revamped versions of "Breaking bad habits", "A fox's curiosity" and "League of smuts" on that profile.


End file.
